Sidefics to Drafted
by BlackProdigy
Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto, Sasuke's and the rest lives after "Drafted." Please read Summer Camp and Drafted before reading this or you will be lost. The rating will go from PG- M, be warned.
1. Forgiveness

**Side fics to Drafted: Forgiveness**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

* * *

**Forgiveness: Sasuke works out his anger towards his father.**

Sasuke Uchiha had been through a lot of painful experiences in his eighteen years of life that many people would think short, but to Sasuke Uchiha, it felt like an eternity.

He has suffered his sadistic father's abuse, the crippling loss of his mother and Neil's duplicity. He'd lived with agony inside his head, suffered through insomnia, paranoia, isolation and unresolved anger. He'd been poisoned, shot at, and had teetered on death's door, all which caused him pain, but what Sasuke Uchiha was about to face now topped them all.

He was going to visit his parents' graves…but more importantly, his father's. It was a month after the mission in Kyushu had finished and they- all the operatives of the mission, he, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Gaara and Shikamaru were slated to go back to their respective academies soon. They had two more days to do whatever they wanted and Sasuke had opted to make peace with himself.

The car had stopped at the entrance of the ceremonial graveyard for over twenty minutes and Sasuke still couldn't find it within him to get out. The blonde man beside him was mercifully silent, knowing that his raven-haired counterpart needed to gather his thoughts.

With his fists rhythmically contracting and releasing on his lap, the raven-haired man was seriously considering leaving until a tanned hand covered his.

He looked up to meet cerulean eyes that were unimaginably steady. Sasuke sorely wished he has that kind of calm inside him.

"You can do this Uchiha," Naruto said calmly, "You can face him. He's dead Sasuke, you can yell, scream or curse him all you want; he can't come back at you."

Sasuke tried to find the humor in the words but he couldn't. Instead, he twisted his head to look outside the window with a slight grimace only to feel a hand softly turn him back.

"Do you want me to come?"

Silently, Sasuke shook his head- he had to do this on his own.

Blue eyes looked deeply into his dull onyx before a pair of familiar lips pressed on his. The kiss was soft, calm, stabilizing and most importantly, strengthening.

"Go, baby," Naruto whispered in his ear then kissed his neck, "I'll be here."

Sasuke felt a mix of fear and cold sick settle in his chest before he pressed his lips together and popped the indoor handle. The graveyard was silent with nearly imperceptible wind and the warm glow of the sun overhead. His steps slowed when he came to the torii gates but forced himself forward. A few steps later he came upon the large basalt headstones where his mother and father rested- probably not in peace.

Standing there Sasuke felt a deep hollowness carve a pit out of his stomach. He did not have the strength to speak to his father yet so he turned to his mother. Crouching down, he brushed his fingertips over her name on the slab of stone.

"Mother…I… looking back our lives now I cannot think of what you had to deal with." he swallowed, "I know about Shisui Mother, and I know that you wanted him to know us but Father wasn't going to allow it… and I know of his mother too. She was the one who killed you Mother, but not by herself. She was under the control of Orochimaru who, I must gladly say, is dead. He poisoned her, just like he got her to poison Father."

Swallowing, Sasuke laughed hollowly, "I didn't start from the beginning, did I? Mother, I hate to tell you this but I was a fuck-up. I hated everything and everyone around me, well, except Itachi, but I hated it all. I did not understand why my life -was so messed up, and I used my anger to hurt a lot of people. I burned down the chemistry lab of my old high-school Mother and I was sent to a reform camp."

The memory of the first day there came back easily, "But there…I met someone Mother and I think you would like him. First of all, he's blond, I know right, heresy for a Japanese person. Big blue eyes, tan skin and this dopey smile that makes me want to smack him sometimes… but he is…" the words Sasuke knew he needed to say to describe Naruto did not come even as they were swirling in his head, "…he's my soul Mother. He's my conscience, my life, my heart, my everything. I know you probably did not expect me to turn out this way but I am what I am and more importantly, I know what love is. He saved my life Mother, four times, and I am so in love with him it hurts."

Swallowing, Sasuke sighed, "I cannot think of anyone who had made me feel this way, I just wish you were here to see him. I know you would love him as a son because he loves me and I know that is what you wanted for me overall things."

His throat was dry but he continued, "I miss you Mother, and I wish I could go back in time to fix it all but I can't. Just like I wish I was more… normal Mother but I am not and…I don't think I would change that. it's funny now that I think of it, I met the best person I could even be with in the worst part and stage of my life…talk about irony."

His dark eyes lifted up to trace the edge of a cloud, "But to let your mind at ease… Orochimaru is dead, and so are his people. I have avenged you Mother…"

His chest then felt cold as he turned to the other marker and his voice stuck in his throat, "Father… for the longest time in my life, I held you as the worst insane, sub-psychotic sonofabitch this world ever produced. I hated you with every cell in my body. There was a time I wanted to dig you up and kill you all again just to tell you how I hated you. I wanted to scream in your face that I hope you would rot in hell."

The air went still as eleven years of pain, hatred and agony flared up in second. "I hated you for how you abused us, I hated you for how you treated Mother, I hated you not seeing us as your flesh and blood but rather test subjects, worthless mice you could discard off when you were done! I hated you for how you looked at me as if I was nothing, just the lesser version of your first son! I HATED YOU!"

Sasuke ripped up his sleeve to bare the three bands of blue there. "Remember this Father? Do you remember when you strapped me to a chair and used those prongs on me? Do you remember how I screamed, do you remember how I thrashed? Do you remember how I begged and pleaded to be let go? Do you remember the tears I cried so hard that I felt as if I was crying blood? Do you remember that?"

His fist loosed and it struck the headstone hard, once, twice, three times… over and over again until his battered knuckled went numb and his grunts grew to screams. Then when with the last punch, his Dutch energy disappeared and he sagged. The warm salty tears he was hoping to never come ran dripped down his face.

"But…I understand now Father…" he sighed, "I know you didn't have a choice… I know you were poisoned, and I know that it affected you for so long, over ten years. I want to feel that you did not mean it…I want to feel that you are sorry for hurting me. I want to hear you say it but I can't."

His voice had slipped to a whisper, "I want to believe that you would ask me to forgive you but you are not here. I know what made you become you Father and though it had taken me a long time to swallow it… I want to know that you did not mean it…"

His battered fist clenched and released. His hand then rested on the engraved name, in English and Kanji.

"I…forgive you Father…" the words felt like he was regurgitating broken glass but he repeated them, "I forgive you, Father…I forgive you…"

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the stone, with his eyes closed he said for the last time, "I forgive you, Father…and I hope you will forgive me."

Standing up was a chore and his limbs felt dead but he managed to. Walking away, Sasuke felt like he was imagining it but the deadness in his chest was lessening with every step. When he got to the car the youngest Uchiha gently pulled out the handle and sank into the seat, boneless.

Sasuke hunched over and framed his head with his hands. Had he done it? Had he really gone and forgave his father? Had he managed to let go of all is pain and hurt? Had he done it?

Lifting up his head Sasuke saw the red, raw, and battered knuckled and clenched them. Yes, he had… and though he didn't feel happy the numbness in his soul was gone.

"Is this how it works?" he asked, "Shouldn't I be feeling happy now?"

Naruto reached over and ran his knuckles down his face, right over the tear marks. "It'll come."

Turning, Sasuke took in the deep blue eyes inches away from his and remembered the words he had told his mother and knew he did not regret a word. "Take us home, Naruto. Take us home."


	2. Flipped

**Side fics to Drafted: Flipped.**

**Pairing: SASU/Naru**

**Rating: NC-17 – SMUT! (SKIP YOU NEED TO- but y'all probably wont XD)**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

**Second Summary: Naruto gets a taste of being fucked.**

* * *

Twenty-one days- that was how long it took to clear the six operative's for their remittance to their various schools; Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Shikamaru to Hokkaido Keys and Naruto, Kiba and TenTen back to Mount Fujinoyama.

Like all American secret Ops, there hadn't been a word received by the media about the dissolution of Orochimaru's cell, unlike the havoc that had endued from the Orochimaru case at Gai's camp. Since it was a valuable asset to the town, the government had simply sent replacements to take over the clinic- after a though search and removal of all illegal drugs.

In the days following, Naruto's miraculous recovery from the deadliest combination of poisons known to mankind was something everyone wondered about but never voiced. Nagato had come close to asking once or twice but he had, wisely, refrained.

In surprising contrast, Naruto was the once who had mused, "Hey Sasuke, don't you think it hypocritical of us to know that your…you know, is wanted and we, as military officers, upholders of the law, aren't doing our civic duty and turning him in?"

Sasuke had slanted him a narrow eye and calmly said, "_This_ coming from _you_, the _man_ whose _life_ he _**literally**_ saved."

The blond blanched and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Um, I didn't think that through, did I? How about we kiss his feet the next time we see him?"

A pale hand patted a scarred cheek, "That's what I thought you said."

The rain was softly falling over the 15th floor hotel and the room Sasuke and Naruto were in had a balcony. Sasuke found himself in the same position over five months ago- after the graduation from Gai's camp. Leaving Naruto. However, this time the anxiety wasn't as damaging. They would leave, go back, Naruto would become the ubersoldier, he would become the tactical analyst he wanted to be.

Gravitating to the large bay window, Sasuke pressed a palm to the glass panel and looked out. He had no illusions about what was going to happen next, Naruto would come up behind him, press both hands on either side of the glass and press his body on his as this was their last day together. His lips would meet the back of Sasuke's neck and arousal would start to build inside him.

They had not been intimate since Naruto's recovery but Sasuke didn't really mind. Just waking up to see blue orbs inches away from his was enough. True to his expectations, Naruto did cage him against the glass and his mouth did meet Sasuke's neck.

Gasping softly, Sasuke arched his head to the other side, allowing the wicked lips to run over his sensitive skin. The soft tingle of arousal ran through his body to tighten in his stomach. It felt strange though, instead of the normal surge of heat scorching though his body, whenever Naruto touched him, the agony the built slowly, mounting with a maddening lethargy that made Sasuke's head spin.

Turning around, Sasuke parted his legs to let the Naruto nestle in and wrapped his arms around him. Naruto's warmth bled into him, dispelling Sasuke's soft anxiety. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of his lover. Sasuke enjoyed the warm hard body in his arms. He wanted to keep this for eternity as their mouths merged.

Sucking on Naruto's tongue, Sasuke skimmed a hand down the blond's chest to his growing groin. Pulling back, he devoured the look of Naruto's bitten lips red and moist. The lust in dark blue eyes look sent Sasuke's heart pounding and blood rushing to all the right places.

Dropping his hand and pushing back, Sasuke tugged his shirt up and over while Naruto removed his. Sasuke reached for Naruto's belt just as Naruto did the same. The blond snorted and slapped Sasuke's hands away to undo the Uchiha's pants while his mouth was latched onto Sasuke's. It took some effort, but they helped one another until they were both naked to the waist down.

When Naruto pushed stepped backward and tugged Sasuke unto his they inched backwards to the bed. Sasuke was all ready for him to be spun around and for his back to meet the bed but it took a weird turn when Naruto let himself down first and tugged Sasuke unto him.

The Uchiha wasn't going to complain as hot hands were framing his hips and cupping his naked ass. Arousal was getting to the boiling point when Naruto stopped and the words he said almost stopped Sasuke cold.

"S'uke baby…" Naruto nuzzled at his cheek huskily, "I want _you_ in _me...bare_."

Sasuke's hand, that had been exploring Naruto's chest to his stomach, exploring each ridged hill and valley stopped immediately. The skin rippled under his fingers, and Sasuke lifted his head. Had he heard that right? Naruto wanted to be fucked… by him?

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as his pulse quickened, "…are you sure about that?"

The steady look in cobalt orbs told him that the Uzumaki was serious but Sasuke was thrown for a loop. "Why are you…why now?"

A tan hand fingered the soft black locks in the back of Sasuke's head, "We're going back to the camps and I want to do something different baby. All the times I've seen you erupt with that…. look of ecstasy on your face when you cum, I want to know how it feels, you know, from the other side."

Sasuke searched his eyes once more, "I'm out of my comfort zone Naruto, it might not feel as good as when you do me."

"I'll risk it," Naruto said and kissed him hard. "I want you."

"Then you shall have me," Sasuke whispered.

He ran his hand through golden hair with his midnight eyes half-lidded. Sasuke began questing down Naruto's chest, kissing and licking warm golden skin. The blond was not passive though and made sure to run his hands over pale skin drawing out weeks of subdued lust. When Naruto did he kissed Sasuke hard.

It wasn't sex yet so the scintillating foreplay was shared. Naruto dropped his head to Sasuke's chest and kissed. The whispers Naruto spoke in his ear, how good it felt, how long he'd wondered what it would feel like to have Sasuke inside him and how he was going to cherish this moment for the rest of his life made Sasuke's bravery built and built. Soon it was only bliss.

With red hot lust swimming behind his eyes, Sasuke bit on Naruto's lip rather forcefully, "Get on your back."

Naruto kissed him back and slipped from his side unto the back under the Uchiha, but then grasped Sasuke's turgid cock and stroked it.

White flitted behind the raven's eyes. "Ahhh…"

A current of pleasure arced through Naruto at seeing the beautiful man over him. never could he get enough of Sasuke's flushed skin, dark eyes and gorgeous face. While stroking a flushed red cock Naruto, ground his hard prick into Sasuke's hip. The blonde felt like a cloud of seclusion had descended on them to lock out the whole world around them. The only thing he wanted to feel was warm skin, to drown himself in dark eyes, feel hot breath and scorching lips on his skin and feel this hard cock inside him.

Looking down on the picture under him, flushed face, open mouth and lust blown eyes, Sasuke's cock hardened. Naruto was begging him. He had been hesitant but…this. Was there anything more exciting than being wanted so desperately? To give his older lover what he had been given so many times? It was empowering.

Naruto's cock was so hard he ached, and his heart raced. His hands were shaky and his breath uneven. Sasuke was so beautiful, his muscles almost as firm as his prick. As well as he could, Naruto reached over to the nightstand and took out the lube.

Sasuke kissed his neck. "Are you ready for this…it's going to hurt for a while."

"Please," Naruto said, a little vulnerably.

Sitting on his haunches, Sasuke popped the lube open and coated his fingers with it. He felt dark blue eyes on him, but Sasuke concentrated and made sure to get his fingers wet. He would hate to hurt Naruto. Dropping the lube, he leaned over Naruto, braced himself on his elbow and met his eyes with his.

"One first," kissing Naruto Sasuke made some soft traces over the tight rim before he slipped a single finger into Naruto's tight hole. The blond tensed but he did not go rigid, so Sasuke went further.

"Okay?" he whispered and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke worked his finger in and out for a while, watching closely for the signs of adjustment on the blond's face. When Naruto started panting and licked his lips, he knew he could do more.

"Two now," Sasuke added one more while watching any signs of pain in Naruto's face as he inserted the second one.

He winced once but nodded, "Okay."

Sasuke worked his fingers in, watching them glide in and out while recording he looks on Naruto's face. Soon enough ease was on his face and he was slowly pushing back on them. Arching his fingers, Sasuke bit his bottom lip and hoped his aim would be correct. He then pressed the small centre and grinned when Naruto gasped and his eyes rolled back.

"Holy…"

Grinning, Sasuke kissed him for several long moments, "This is how you send my mind to space when you finger fuck me."

"Ugh," Naruto groaned while shifting his hips, "Do it again."

"Gladly," Sasuke grinned and worked his fingers in, making sure to press that mind-whitening point inside Naruto's body. Sasuke fingered him, sawing his fingers in and out until Naruto grunted and bucked beneath him. It was too much. Naruto tried to hold back, but there was no use. He came so hard he grew dizzy.

"Motherfuck!" Naruto called out hoarsely.

Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto and slowly pulled his fingers out. Braced on both elbows they kissed for several long moments. Naruto's hands slipped to his side, and nosed at Sasuke's cheek, "Please, fuck me,"

Swallowing, Sasuke nodded and tipped his head toward the lube. "Get me some."

Bonelessly, Naruto tried to reach for the tube and squirted got several dollops of lube on Sasuke's palm. Still nervously, Sasuke slicked up his dick while looking into Naruto's eyes. He then slipped his fingers back inside Naruto. When he got himself under control, he pressed the tip of his cock into that tiny rosy hole, using his fingers to stretch as he entered.

"Touch yourself and breathe," he whispered. "Please breathe it out."

The tan chest rose and Naruto's fingers dug into his arms. His eyes were clenched tightly as he accepted the strange intrusion that bordered on discomfort, but it soothed a deep-down ache at the same time. Sasuke hated himself for giving his lover pain and stopped.

"Should I-"

"Sasuke, shut up and fuck me," Naruto ordered as the sting and the pleasure he felt coalesced together.

Pulling his fingers out he sank into Naruto with one smooth stroke. He gripped Naruto's hips and threw his head back. Sweat beaded on Sasuke's forehead and upper lip. He dropped his head to Naruto's chest and kissed the skin there, impeding the movement of the blond's hand.

Motherfuck! If this was what Naruto felt when he was in him, how the fuck did the blond last more than three seconds? Naruto was so mind-blowing tight that Sasuke felt his mind blank out for a moment. He was hunched over the blonde with his fists tightly clenched over Naruto's head. His eyes were scrunched and his nostrils flared as he breathed in desperate breaths.

His cock was pulsing with the urge to spew but he could not- would not- allow his body to overtake his mind. Naruto needed this- he needed this. Turnabout was fair play- but fuck was it hard to concentrate.

He did not move until Naruto's mouth brushed his and he opened his eyes to see wide pools of black barely rimmed by blue. "Move, S'uke. I want to feel you."

By the time Sasuke began to move, Naruto couldn't catch his breath. He continued to pump his cock. The friction took his mind away from the awkwardness of penetration, even as the penetration kept him on the knife's edge of climax. Over and over the sensations climbed and ebbed. The corded muscles in Sasuke's neck strained as he started rocked in and out. Never in Sasuke's life had he felt this amazing.

The hot brand in Naruto's arse was both exciting and overwhelming. If he hadn't just climaxed, he'd probably would have blown his load again but this was tempering. The pleasure was mind-numbing regardless. And watching Sasuke's face as he moved was even more so.

The head of Sasuke's cock pressed his centre and he gasped at the surge of pleasure, "That's it."

It was maddening and exhilarating. Every time he thought he could go no further, Sasuke controlled his emotions as he fucked Naruto. Lowering his chin, Sasuke met Naruto's gaze. Sasuke's eyes widened a split second before he closed them again. His body tensed, but he kept thrusting.

Soft grunt, thick cries, and gasps echoed in the air as Sasuke made love to the one under him. Naruto's skin was getting slick with sweat and his cock was dark red and leaking. God, Sasuke wanted to suck Naruto's cock, to feel the rigid thickness sliding down his throat and tasting his cum- but that had to be done another time.

"That's is S'uke," Naruto gasped, "Fuck me."

Grabbing a slick thigh, Sasuke felt a beast inside him rear up and his hips were now pistoning hard into the blond. Naruto was grabbing his back of his head with one hand, forcing his head down for blistering kisses.

They were chasing mutual orgasms and the electricity running through Sasuke's body felt like it could power a small city. A roar ripped from Naruto below him and Sasuke could barely stop himself from gasping. His orgasm almost shattered his mind and the tightness around him constricted his whole being.

Tight thighs trapped him in place but even if he wanted to move, Sasuke knew he couldn't move if he wanted to. Naruto's chest was heaving so hard under his, it was as if the blond had run fifty miles in five minutes,

The thighs slipped apart and finally, Sasuke was able to pulled out. He flopped onto his back next to Naruto. Fingers then grasped his and Sasuke gripped it. Naruto squeezed and caressed with his thumb and smiling, he rolled his head to the side, and smiled Naruto who smiled back.

When he got his breath back, he rolled to his side and touched Naruto's clean-shaven cheek. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Naruto's nuzzled into the touch, rubbing against Sasuke's hand like a cat.

"I loved that…" Sasuke said softly, "I love how you responded to me. I know it couldn't have been easy, it never is the first time."

A toothy grin met him. "You got me off first, remember? That eased most of it."

Sasuke hesitated, what he wanted to say felt like a travesty considering what had just happened between them. "Naruto… I do love what we did but-"

"I prefer it the other way," Naruto said while Sasuke did the same.

They stared at each other before bursting into laughs. "So you felt it too?"

"You in me?" Naruto said, "I love it but I felt like an aberration of nature."

Kissing him Sasuke said through laughs, "And that's why I love you."

"So, we part ways tomorrow," Naruto sighed, "that's is going to bum me the fuck out."

With a hand on Naruto's chest, Sasuke levelled himself up, to smirk, "Keep a weathered eye on the horizon."

"Oh, fuck you," Naruto shoved him playfully.

"So, it is finally my turn," Sasuke grinned as he was grabbed and his back met the bed.

Naruto's grin was scary, as he grasped Sasuke's length and coaxing it to life, "Let me do all the work this time."

* * *

(sorry Naru-seme fans, I had to write it)

**REVIEW DAMNIT**

Ja. B.P


	3. All of Me

**Side fics to Drafted: All of Me.**

**Pairing: NARU/Sasu **

**Rating: NC-17 – SMUT! (SKIP YOU NEED TO- but y'all probably wont XD)**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

**Second Summary: There's a difference between sex and making love.**

**Un-beta'd**

* * *

Sasuke dropped the letter Nagato had just sent him. The mission- "Op Hydra" was officially closed and now only existed in a file in the CIA archives in Virginia USA. It was a good thing to know that Orochimaru's slimy tentacles were not poisoning more people but it felt… wrong.

So many things had happened in the last two months. How could he just file it away into some file cabinet like it had never happened. Of course, in the eyes of the American Government it _**hadn't**_ happened. This were not going to be any TV broadcasts or radio talk-shows or newspaper reports. It was all under cover just like the hundreds of other secret missions the USA had pulled off in the last two centuries.

His acute ears heard the shower shut off and know that Naruto was going to appear soon, with his chest dripping water and his towel riding low on his hips. This was their last weekend before getting sent back to their respective academies. This time, however, Sasuke was not as apprehensive as before.

He didn't move when a body towered over him and damp palms were placed on either side of him. The heady scent of musk body wash invaded Sasuke's nose and his nostrils flared. From his peripheral he saw a deep blue eye run over the letter's words and then Naruto snorted, "So, it all over."

Dropping the paper, Sasuke half twisted, "For them yes…but…there's no way in **_hell_** I am going to forget about it."

A scarred face pressed into the crook of his neck and lips pressed as his pulse point, "Sasuke, she would not want you to blame yourself and you know it."

Onyx eyes fluttered closed, "But I still blame myself for her death…I …Kin was special to me."

"She was special to us all," Naruto conceded. "But her life was not a happy one, S'uke, probably death freed her from the torment of her existence. Assassins are not happy people."

"Your probably right."

Sighing, Sasuke leaned back to his chair while watching Naruto move off. His dark eyes lit upon the scars on his lover's back and then he found himself on his feet. just as Naruto was about to take the towel off, Sasuke hugged him from behind.

A warm rested on his clasped fists. "Sasuke?"

"You say her life wasn't easy…" Sasuke murmured, "But yours was not either."

"…No, it wasn't," Naruto agreed, "But my hellish existence changed… you came into it."

Sasuke pulled back and saw the first ragged scar, "Naruto, do you remember that day when we were awarded after winning the scavenger hunt at Gai's…and we were in the museum…."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I told you that I saw your scars after opening the bathroom door…." Sasuke whispered on damp skin, "I lied. Some nights before that, I was up in the vent above the bathroom. I had screwed it open to get to the roof where I could see the terrain of Gai's Camp to map out our escape. I came back when I heard you shout out to Kiba about taking a shower before meeting him in the quad. I was there in the vert above you when I saw these from above…I nearly cried."

Naruto was about to turn in Sasuke's arms when the Uchiha tightened his hold. "I knew then why you wore all those long-sleeved shirts all the time… and knowing what abuse is... I am so sorry."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke's answer was to press his lips to the longest scar. The slightly puckered skin under his lips felt strange but grew even more so when his opened his mouth and traced his tongue over it. A deep shiver racked Naruto's body but he kept on lightly tracing his wet muscle over the ragged scars.

Over a particular ragged one he heard Naruto choke, "Sasuke, fuck…."

"Shhh," he whispered before continuing his pleasant torture. Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't used to being worshiped this way. It was uncomfortable and addicting all at the same time.

Sasuke then shifted and softly sank to his knees. With his hands on Naruto's hips he licked across the lowest scar, trailing from his middle of his back to the top of his ass. Tugging the towel a little further, Sasuke tongued that thin line too.

"Sasuke…"

Rising up, Sasuke nosed at the VERITAS tattoo and gently traced his tongue over every letter. By the time he came to A, Naruto was trembling under him. He took his time to trace the S and then slipped to his front. Naruto's blue eyes were pools of black with a bare line of blue around them. With hand at the base of Naruto's hair he tiled his head to the side and kissed him softly.

His other hand dropped to the Samoan tattoo Naruto had on his thigh and just as he was sinking to his knees Naruto stopped him. "S'uke if you dare kiss my thigh, I am going fucking lose it."

Sasuke tilted his head while a soft smile played over his lips. His hands then tugged the towel away and he sank to his knees without a by-you-leave. Bypassing the thick, rigid member, Sasuke zeroed in on the tattoo and pressed his lips there. His tongue snaked out and the point touched the mélange of black and blue swirls.

A hand grabbed at his thick hair, probably in a warning, but Sasuke did not heed it. He licked all around the front and as he was about to move to the back, he was forced to stay in place. The hand tightened and his head was titled back.

"You don't listen, do you?"

Slowly, Sasuke's hand lifted and took a hold of Naruto's bold virility. His cock was big and thick, veins red and prominent as they twisted along its tumescent length. Like a heavy branch, it bobbed under its own weight.

Looking into his eyes, Sasuke wrapped his fingers around him and jerked softly, running his palm from root to tip, his skin gliding with velvet softness over the poker-stiff core. He drew the skin back and exposed the eye at the bulging crown.

"Goddamnit Sasuke, suck me," The guttural demand came and Sasuke was more than happy to oblige.

Naruto's cock thickened even more, its throbbing girth testing the limits of Sasuke's grip. A pearl of swelled up at the slit. Excitement swirling in his veins, Sasuke leaned forward and licked it off. He placed kisses along the throbbing length, and lost himself in his desire to worship every inch of his lover. He then mouthed the blunt tip loving how Naruto's masculine musk spread over his tongue and aroused him even more. Precisely, he proceeded to slide as much of Naruto's cock into his mouth, groaning with deep lust at the swelling thickness inside his mouth.

Naruto growled under his breath as Sasuke's mouth enveloped him like hot, wet silk, and his jaw clenched against a hiss of pure bliss.

"Can I fuck your wicked mouth now?"

Sasuke hummed and Naruto forced himself to go slow, feeding his lover inches of his cock at a time. The sight of his shaft disappearing between Sasuke's wet lips made his seed rise, and his balls pulsing to release, yet he reined in the impulse to thrust as deep as he could go. Instead, he kept the pace slow, easy. Drawing in and out, each time going deeper.

Sasuke pulled off slowly, got to his feet and kissed him, sharing Naruto's salt between them. "You're going to make love to me and I'm not going to stop you."

The hard heady kiss Naruto gave him blanketed out his mind as the Uzumaki pressed Sasuke to walk backwards to the bed. There, climbing onto the bed, Sasuke faced Naruto who took the chance to speak first and when he did, his voice was guttural.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

He pressed his hand against the side of Sasuke's head, bringing him forward, and covered his mouth with his. He sucked on his tongue momentarily before sliding down his body, kissing his way lower and lower. Sasuke hissed at the feel of warm lips tickling his stomach. He knew exactly where this was headed and wanted the same thing himself. "Naruto, turn around."

He widened momentarily before a wicked smirk tool his red, swollen lips. He knew exactly what Sasuke wanted. Without a word he turned himself around as Sasuke rolled to his side. Gripping the narrow hips, Sasuke pulled them forward until the tip of Naruto's dick touched his lips. He stuck out his tongue, just as warm heat closed around the head of his cock.

Naruto half-moaned half-chuckled, sending vibrations up the length of Sasuke's cock. He released Sasuke only to take him in his mouth again. Lost in a haze of pleasure, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's ass and dragged him forward. He sucked Naruto between his lips and slid the heated flesh all the way to the back of his throat, drinking in the salty-sweet taste of precome.

The slow, teasing kiss on his own cock continued. Sasuke's balls drew up more, and his cock throbbed. Fingernails raked over his ass cheeks, making him sensitive to the air. Had anything ever felt so good? A finger teased his crease, slowly working its way toward his hole.

Sasuke closed his eyes in bliss and groaned. _Fuck_ he suddenly loved the feel of being fingered while Naruto was sucking his dick. More precome flitted across his tongue and then the finger was back, slick now, pushing inside him. Sasuke groaned around Naruto's cock.

When that place deep inside him was stroked over, Sasuke had to release Naruto's dick from his mouth as he panted. He couldn't even speak it felt so and wordlessly he pushed back on the finger, wondering how much more he could take.

Naruto kissed his cock, swiping the top of his tongue across the tip, and sat up, his finger still in Sasuke's entrance. A pink flush had washed up around his shoulders and chest. His golden hair was in disarray and his beautiful blue eyes were dazed. A line of perspiration trickled down the center of Naruto's chest and Sasuke wanted to lick it off with his on his tongue. His intention disappeared when Naruto started to finger in him in earnest, plunging in and dragging slowly back out.

A moan forced its way out of Sasuke's throat as he clenched his muscles. He needed Naruto take charge. "Ah, yes," Sasuke hissed as Naruto had added another finger.

He was on his back now and Naruto's leaned over and animalistically bit down on Sasuke's shoulder. It was the very same spot Naruto had mangled that day on the gym floor after fucking Kyuubi had gone and messed with Naruto's head.

Sasuke's writhed under him as his lust was sounded in a deep guttural groan. His nails sank into Naruto's back as his body arched under the bulk over him.

Rolling to his side, Naruto reached out for the lube on the bedside table and gripped in his teeth. With one had he popped the tube open used his teeth to push the slick substance out. Once he had a decent amount of the warmed substance in his hand, he went back to Sasuke's entrance.

"Ready for me?"

"Take me…take all of me."

Sasuke arched into Naruto's and threw his head back. The slick slide of a thick dick inside him felt marvelous. The tendons in his slender neck strained, and his Adam's apple bobbed. His pale skin glistened in the low light. Mesmerized, Naruto cupped the gorgeous face under his and looked down at Sasuke with awe, before he kissed him.

"Move, Naruto," Sasuke panted, "please."

In no time, the Uzumaki had a nice rhythm, sliding in slowly and pulling out just as leisurely. This embrace was not geared towards a fast high, both wanted to feel the gradual rise to climax. Naruto's mouth never left Sasuke's unless he wanted to kiss at his neck but then it was right back.

In the middle of a deep kiss, Sasuke felt Naruto's hand sliding down his arm until it met his palm, there he laced their fingers together and Sasuke gripped his hand tightly. Sweat beaded on their flushed skin and Sasuke found it in himself to lick a droplet from Naruto's cheek and forehead and upper lip.

His head was in a continuous state of bliss as Naruto ground into him and never failed to meet that spot. When they did not kiss, whispers of love and commitment passed between them.

"I'll love you to the day I die," Naruto whispered into his ear.

The ecstasy built and built and the sounds leaking from Naruto's mouth were nearly as stimulating as the movement of his hips and the deep press of his thick length inside. Sasuke wanted to see Naruto when he got to _the_ point. The point where the pleasure was almost pain and the body was about to shatter at the seams. Though his body was singing, he forced himself to keep watch. He had to memorize the way Naruto looked in this exact moment.

The muscles in Naruto's shoulders and stomach strained and Sasuke marveled. Even with his face contorted in the pain of ecstasy Naruto was beautiful. Then like a lightning bolt, Sasuke's cataclysm overcame him and his orgasm possessed every inch of him. He cried out as wave after wave of pleasure bombarded him, decimating his mind to dust and reducing his body to weightlessness. He cried out until the soul deep tremors died out and there nothing left but the golden afterglow.

Naruto was heavy over him but he did want him to move. He locked his legs around him and pressed his face into a tan neck. Soft fluttery kisses on his wet skin persuaded him to release Naruto but the Uzumaki did not move. Instead his blue eyes looked deeply into Sasuke's black.

A thousand words were said in the gaze but Sasuke knew his said more.

"All of me…" Sasuke whispered, "You have all of me."

"Just as you have me," Naruto replied tenderly, "my heart, mind and soul are yours, Sasuke, _you_ have all of _me_."

* * *

** AN. I am working on A.I. Robot guys. **

**Review Damnit!**

**:) **


	4. Back To Reality

**Side fics to Drafted: Back to Reality**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's (and OTHERS') life after "Drafted."**

_**A/N: If any of you are the Ryu/Sasuke shippers that asked for the one-shot, go read A Passing Fantasy after this.**_

* * *

Sasuke stepped back into his old dormitory of the Hokkaido Keys' Academy with a strange feeling. His bed was the same place in the same cell with Jason, Bryce and Haku…but it felt alien.

The Hokkaido Academy felt… tiny considering what he had been through. this place was a world unto itself, contained and secured from the madness that was just outside its walls. Sasuke wanted to appreciate the safety its advertised but could not stop picturing what he knew was true. He dropped his duffel on the bed and went to the window.

Growing up he had thought the world to be an ugly unfair place set up to profit those who abused the system and abuse those who profited the system. Now his eyes were open. There was no mercy for anyone the world screwed the good and the bad. Many would say it was a pessimistic way of looking at it but Sasuke felt it was realistic.

His hands clenched tight- poor Kin. She did not deserve that.

Rubbing his hand over his face Sasuke realized that it was lunch time so the guys must be in the mess hall. Squaring his shoulders, Sasuke left and allowed his feet to take him over the memorized path to the mess hall. At the door he could hear the chatter of the boys at lunch and though he was in the same age group of them he felt old. The things he had seen at Kyushu, the things he had suffered through, the pain and torture he had felt, agony of losing someone and then…

Sasuke looked down as his hands, they were clean but there were days when he could see the Hidan's rich red blood flowing over his hands. There were nights he could feel the slick pungent fluid and the bite of the sharp garrotte wire in his hands. He had left a vigilante boy now he came back a vindicatory murderer.

Stepping into the room Sasuke spotted Haku first and went over to him, Luckily, the Momoshi looked up and his eyes went wide. Scrambling away from his seat Haku rushed over to him and greeted him with a warm hug.

"You're back."

"Yeah," Sasuke sighed, "A little worse for wear."

The teens' gentle eyes went soft, "How bad was it?"

"I…" Sasuke stalled, "It went well for the most of it.,.. but then Naruto almost…." he stopped, "Haku…let's talk later okay, I don't want to go back there right now."

They both know that conversation was not slated for later that day but later in life. Sasuke had still not come to grips that he had almost gotten Naruto killed and that he had actually gotten Kin killed. However, he forced himself to swallow it.

"Okay," Haku said, "I understand."

"Oi!" Bryce's loud British voice cut through the air, "Your back!"

The black teen rushed over to him and grabbed him in a fierce hug, "Missed you bloke, how was it?"

"And where's…" Jason chimed in while twisting his head over his shoulder. He was probably looking for Naruto Sasuke assumed, "…where's Naruto?"

"He's back at Mt. Fuji." Sasuke clarified, "But I think he'll be here the next holiday though."

"Oh." Jason nodded and clapped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Glad to have you back."

Over his shoulder, Sasuke saw Neji and Shikamaru amble in and smiled but then something chimed in his head, "Where's Namikaze and Konohamaru?"

Haku lips formed a thin hyphen, "They transferred out, Konohamaru went first and then the Namikaze after."

Sasuke wasn't even sure how he felt about that. With Ryu he knew he should feel relief but then…he couldn't stop wondering how he was knowing that his father was in prison. He was going to miss Konohamaru though as there was possibly no way for him to meet Naruto as he had once promised.

He blinked and turned away. "Oh…"

"Well, your back…how do you feel?" Haku asked.

Scanning the familiar surroundings while knowing he had changed and was bound to see the world differently, Sasuke breathed out, "…I honestly don't know yet."

He did know what he felt but he did know that the love he and Naruto had taken another level. Unlike when he had first arrived at the Academy, there was no anxiety about how the stood and what they were. In a world of uncertainty, his love was sure.

* * *

_**Mt. Fuji**_

Naruto had barely hit the ground on Mt. Fuji campus when he knew something had changed. It was not the looks he got but a feeling. He had nearly beaten death and felt everything around him so intensively. The smell of the air, the sound of the chatter around him, the colors that met his eyes- they all seemed so much more!

He briefly wondered if news of what had happened in Kyushu had gotten around so quickly despite the gag order on the mission? But fuck it, it was bound to come out someday. In his dorm, he spotted Kiba's bed and decided to meet up with him later. The Inuzuka had been let out of the home debriefing meeting before he had as Alpha Omega had sent him to update his medical info first. Now that he was free, he dumped his bag on his spread bed and immediately went to the quad.

"Force?"

Naruto spun and grinned at Asuma, "Asuma-sensei, hi. I did not think I'd see you when I came back."

"I got A.O to give me some more time, six more months." Asuma said as his brown eyes brimming with pride, "Son… I have got to tell you; you did the memory of your father good. From what I see on the news and all the other whispers around the military lines, you avenged him. No one and I mean _**no one**_ would have thought that Namikaze was such a despicable bastard, and they got the Kyuubi too. You removed two assholes from the planet son."

Naruto felt bashful, "I…Sensei….actually that was all Sasuke. He was the one who saved my ass at the camp and made me come here. In a roundabout way, he was why I even got to know who my dad was and it was him why I got to avenge him. If it wasn't for him…hell, I don't even know where I'd be now."

The older man smiled, "You truly love him, don't you."

Naruto briefly thought of telling Asuma that he had almost died for Sasuke but thought that conversation could be had for another day, "I do…when he gets here; you'll see why."

"I look forward to it," Asuma nodded and shook his hand, "You will be the perfect soldier, Naruto. I know that."

"Thanks man," Naruto replied and watched Asuma walk off.

"He's not wrong you know," Karin said as she approached him. "You will be good."

Smiling at his cousin, Naruto greeted her, "Hey."

"So, what happened over there…." Karin said while joining him under the tree, "where you went, I mean."

He forced a grin, "A lot, a fucking lot, but I survived. Why? You had some doubts?"

"Nah." she shrugged and bumped his fist, "You're one tough sonofabitch, I know that. We come from the same blood."

"Thanks cousin," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck,

"So Sasuke huh," Karin grinned and nudged his shoulder, "Are we ever gonna meet him someday?"

"Depends," Naruto grinned while picturing how Sasuke was going to look while meeting everybody, "How much drama are you ready for."

"He's _that_ crazy?" Karin laughed, "Man I like him already,"

"Yes, he's that. He's a brilliant moody bastard with a lot of crossed wires, had a lot of anger issues, loves pain and fire and there are days when I am… just, hell, balls-out scared of him, but I love him," Naruto's smile was silly soft and his broad shoulders shrugged, "He's just…Sasuke."

"And you're just Naruto," Karin smiled and stuck her hands in her pockets, "If I don't end up in jail or something, send me pictures of your babies, in a few years that is."

Naruto gawked, "Babies, what babies?"

"You'll see…." Karin grinned knowingly, "…I know you'll see."

* * *

_A/N: More of a filler but it is poignant. For those who want the Ryu/Sasuke story check back soon. Thanks guys. _


	5. Checking In

**Side fics to Drafted: Checking In**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

**Un-beat'd.**

* * *

_**A/N: Most of this little number is from one Lobstriccwhan cooked up OVER a year and a half ago. I only enhanced a few parts of it. When she emailed this to me, I laughed so hard that I knew it was gold and had to save it. I added some stuff so… well… happy reading.**_

* * *

TenTen turned her face skyward as she made her way across the courtyard, allowing the bright sun to warm her skin. She had just been released from her midday class where the teacher insisted on keeping the classroom abnormally cold, claiming that the frigid temperatures helped keep his students awake. TenTen swore that one day she would pass out from the cold and die from hypothermia without her sadistic instructor noticing.

Ignoring the light chattering of her companions, TenTen smiled as her skin instantly began to thaw as it soaked in the sun's rays. Life was good. A gasp and a hand clamping onto her forearm broke TenTen out of her peaceful moment. She released a small hiss as the hand on her arm tightened slightly, causing long fingernails to dig into her tender flesh.

"OMG, who is that?" Shion asked from her place beside TenTen as she pulled their group of ten or so girls to a stop.

TenTen looked at her blonde cellmate, then followed her gaze across the courtyard where a black Mercedes Benz was parked in front of the admin building. It wasn't the sleek car, however, that drew Shion and the rest of the of the girl's attention or made TenTen's eyes widen in surprise; it was the raven haired man dressed in blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt leaning casually against the expensive machine.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke," TenTen found herself saying out loud before she realized it.

The grip on her arm instantly tightened to the point of pain as she was yanked towards her female captor.

"You know him?" Shion demanded, her eyes blazing.

TenTen looked at the girl in front of her, before letting her eyes dance around to the other girls surrounding them. The hunger in their eyes made TenTen understand why Sasuke was unrepentantly gay. Fan girls were scary and were not fun to mess around with. She returned her gaze back to Shion and gave a noncommittal nod.

Shion's eyes became wide as saucers, before narrowing into dangerous slits. Leaning forward, she said very seriously, "Tell me everything."

A chill ran up TenTen's spine. There was no way in hell that she would tell these girls "everything", but she could share a little before crushing their hopes and dreams. They were friends after all.

Turning back to Sasuke, TenTen began. "Sasuke is eighteen years old. He's from the Hokkaido Academy, a soldier in training like us. He's obviously sexy, a proved genius and um…rich as hell."

TenTen cringed at the cries of excitement that followed that statement. The noises made her remember why she liked hanging out with boys more than girls. Boys could be loud, but girls could shriek like banshees. She was sure that Sasuke's new fan club was already planning their wedding days and the names of their future children.

_'Sasuke's also a bit of a misogynist, an asshole, and sort of a psychopath_,' TenTen thought fondly as she took in Sasuke's seemingly relaxed posture. It was clear that Sasuke was trying to look casual, but TenTen could tell from where she was standing that he shoulders were tense as his eyes kept scanning his surroundings, no doubt for a certain blond.

It was nearly Christmas, a few weeks after they had all gone to their respective schools, Hokkaido and Mt. Fuji. TenTen did not have to wonder too much why Sasuke was there , but she did wonder how he was holding up after Kin's death though. Sasuke had not wanted any of them to go to Kyushu but they had all done it to get the rest of Orochimaru's tentacles out of the world.

"He's also completely taken," TenTen finished, effectively drawing the group of girls away from their primping.

Shion ripped her arm out if her shirt where she had been adjusting her boobs, to turn a deadly glare on the porkbun haired brunette. "What?! Who? Tell me who she is and I'll rip her hair out!" Her eyes narrowed on TenTen, "It's not _**you,**_ is it?"

TenTen just raised an eyebrow at the manic blonde. Honestly, if she was dating Sasuke, what would she being doing talking to these crazy girls?

A flash of blond caught her eyes and TenTen swung her head towards the entrance to the mess hall to have her suspicions confirmed. An impish smile came to her face when she noticed that neither male had notice each other.

Just then a cry of _"S'uke!"_ sounded across the courtyard. All eyes turned to Naruto who stood frozen next to a wide-eyed Kiba. Before anyone knew it, the boisterous blond charged the other male who had pushed himself off the car upon noticing Naruto who skidded to a halt right in front of him. He dud bear hug him though and spun him around for good measure only to have Sasuke glare at him.

Naruto's hand rose to Sasuke's face but it was shrugged off. The two spoke for a few moments, and TenTen loved how Naruto's body relaxed as he chatted to Sasuke. Sasuke then asked him something and Naruto's head twisted over his shoulder and then went back to Sasuke. The blonde looked a bit apprehensive but nodded and jogged back over to where he had come from at first. Sasuke went back to reclining on the car.

TenTen manged to catch his eyes and waved hello. In true Uchiha style he nodded regally and shifted on the hoof of the car.

The acrobat was curious to know what was going on when Naruto came back with two people and there her heart nearly lodged in her throat; there was Karin, Naruto's cousin and _**fuckityfuckityfuckFUCK**_\- Daya.

"Oh shit," TenTen said under her breath and cringed, "This is not going to end well."

* * *

The plane ride to Honshu, and the train ride to Fujinomiya and then, lastly driving from the city centre to the Military Academy had tested Sasuke. Not by travel but reeling in his temper. Naruto might have gotten over the woman Daya kissing but he had not. He had meandered between warning her off like a hellcat on a rampage or going with sinister, serial-killer softness but, now, as he leaned on the car, he felt at a loss.

Was he going at this the wrong way?

Naruto reappeared and with him was a woman with bright red hair he could see as Naruto's mother's relative and another one, lithe a dark-haired with not much of a bust. That had to be Daya. Seeing her short haircut and dark eyes, he understood why Naruto had mistaken her for him.

The girl moved with an ease of a fighter and was light on her feet. He stood up just as the redhead spoke loudly, "So, you must be Sasuke…."

He arched an eyebrow to her, "Why? What have you heard?"

"That you were the genius who got my knucklehead cousin out of the jail and that you're possibly a serial killer on the downlow," Karin stuck out her hand, "Uzumaki Karin, nice to meet you."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he murmured while turning to Naruto. "A serial killer...really?"

Naruto laughed nervously and stuck a hand behind his head. "Ah...ya know."

He then turned to Daya who was quiet and spoke in Hebrew. _"You are Daya Da'Vid." _

"_Yes," _she replied._ "I am."_

Sasuke admired that she had not flinched away from his gaze. He knew that she knew he was Naruto's boyfriend but had not given him any antagonism. In fact, she looked a bit contrite. Sasuke could see Naruto and Karin's surprised look as he spoke Daya's native language but ignored them. He stood and neared her, catching her gaze and holding it.

"_I came her today not only to visit Naruto but to see you. I know what you did Daya and… a few months ago I would have given you hell but I know and have seen first-hand the level of guilt a mistake, even a simple one, do to a person-" _Konan_, "And I know what forgiveness is now. I love Naruto, Daya, he saved my life more than I can count and I must appreciate the people he lets into his life… and you're one of them. I need you know I will accept you as his friend…but do not **dare** cross that line again. I am not the sort of people you want to piss off twice."_

Daya licked her lips nervously before nodding, _"I will not betray your trust or his again, and I sincerely apologize for what I had done. I was foolish and I did not know better. You will not have to have any more concerns again."_

"_Good… thank you for understanding." _Sasuke said and nodded in finality.

He then turned back to Naruto and smirked, "Don't look at me like that, baka. I did not threaten her life, her future or her family."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as Daya and Karin walked off.

"You have no faith in me," Sasuke huffed, "Why do I even put up with you?"

"For this…" Naruto grinned and grabbed Sasuke by the hand and reeled him in. Instantly, Sasuke's pulse skyrocketed as he came close.

* * *

TenTen was chatting with Daya, not too subtlety fishing for what Sasuke had said to her but the girl was tight-lipped on that. Her eyes darted up and suddenly she grinned. Oh boy! This was going to get crazy!

"I hope you girls have your phones on you, because you will want to have your cameras ready," TenTen said. Multiple questions of why were her response. TenTen's smile intensified, "Just trust me. Watch Sasuke. You won't want to miss this."

Loosening his hold on the shorter man, Naruto pulled back to get a good look at Sasuke's perfect face. TenTen could feel herself going 'fan girl', resisting the urge to clap in excitement when a tan hand came up to cup Sasuke's pale cheek in a sign of affection and asked him something and Sasuke replied even as his cheeks were red but he did not brush Naruto's hand off.

Dead silence filled the courtyard when Naruto's lips suddenly descended on Sasuke's in a fierce kiss. His hand then grabbed Sasuke's hip and tug him in so they were flush on each other. From the corner of her eye, she could see Karin's eyes bug out of her head and Shion's jaw nearly down to her feet. It was quite obvious that the two were so lost in one another that they didn't even flinch when the hoots and hollers started once everyone got over their initial shock.

The lip-lock continued until Kiba approached the pair and made some sort of comment (that TenTen was too far away to hear, but knew it was probably dumb because it was Kiba), causing Sasuke to glare at him and Naruto to smack him upside the head.

TenTen sighed and shook her head, leave it to the mutt to ruin the moment. Putting her hands in her pockets, TenTen moved away from the group of swooning girls (including Shion who was on the ground sporting a major nosebleed) and headed towards the now bickering males.

_'Aw, it's good to have my boys back together.'_

* * *

**WHOOO HOOO! YAAAAASSSS! PROPS GO TO LOBSTRICCWHAN PEOPLE...AND ME. Have a great week and...er yeah REVIEW DAMNIT.**


	6. Justice

**Side fics to Drafted: Justice**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

**A/N PLEASE READ: ****Veritas Aequitas****; it's Latin. ****Veritas**** et Aeuqtias - ****Verity**** and ****Equity**** \- Truth and Justice. Okay, so you guys know how Naruto had VERITAS (truth) on his back in Summer Camp and it is fitting to him, right? Well, considering what Sasuke just went through in Drafted, securing justice for his family, this is where the 'Aeuqtias' comes in.**

**Un-Beta'd.**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke pushed in the door to the store that said 'Ink Station' in fancy gothic words splashed across the store front's frozen-glass windows. He had debated on this for the last six months, ever since he had gone back to the Military Camp in Hokkaido. Since they had lost two months in Kyuushu, the five had spent another two months from April, alone in the camp, where their program had truly ended, to June.

He had graduated with honors with his other friends just last week. Not one professor had blinked an eye at that, as he, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara had been in the spotlight for the very second they had set foot on the camp soil.

Nagato had put in his recommendation for CIA training in the USA and he was all for it, just like all his friends were. Naruto and Kiba at Mt. Fuji were drafted into the program as well, just as TenTen was, but while the Inuzuka and the weapons dealer were all for the CIA training, Naruto had told him he was enlisting in the Marines.

Sasuke had no doubt that the corps would snatch him up before he could even get halfway through saying his name. Hell, he had been part of a ring that had broken a terrorist ring apart and furthermore, his father Namikaze Minato, god rest his soul, had been one of them. Well army but hell, it was the same when it came down to it.

It would be thirteen weeks for Naruto at Parris Island Recruit Depot, SC for the soldier and if Naruto chose to get a specialty, he did not know how the fuck long it would take them to get through it all. But hell, since he had gone six months without Naruto and he knew their bond was stronger than ever, he knew he could survive it. He was slated to go to the Kent School for Intelligence Analysis in the CIA University and he was not even sure how long that could be, as it was a career-long program.

But they had to make it work. It **_HAD_ **to work. He had gone through long, _long_ empty nights without his lover in his bed, _without_ him inside him, and had survived only with Skype calls, jerking off and the assurance that he and Naruto would be together soon.

He was slated to leave Japan and land in Virginia in the next month and he wanted this done before Naruto could come to Honshu- where his hotel room was and where they would meet up- and then get shipped out. The tingling bell instantly irked him as any cheerful noise rubbed raw against his nerves. He eyed a receptionist, a lady with dark purple hair and three piercings, one in her eyebrow, one in her nose, and her lip, all done with tasteful silver studs.

She eyed him, "Can I help you?"

"I need a tattoo," Sasuke said plainly, "And I have a month to work with."

"Work…with?" She said slowly before smiling, "Oh, girlfriend coming to see you and you want her name on your skin?"

Sasuke snorted, "Hell no, I'm gay. But it's something like that. See my boyfriend-" and fucking hell did it feel it feel _**so**_ _**right**_ to say that- "-has a tattoo on his back with the word _VERITAS_, I want to get Aeuqtias on my arm."

Her eyes danced up, "Truth and Justice huh?"

"You know Latin?"

"I know the Boondock Saints if that's what you mean," she replied. "But sure, do you have stencil or pattern you want it done in or do you want the artist to do it by judgment?"

"No," Sasuke said while pulling out a carefully folded piece of paper. It had taken him fifteen tries to get the same gothic script on Naruto's back to draw this but it was perfect, "I need this outlined in black and filled in with dark blue."

She took it and smiled, "Great, just let me get Deidara to draw it up to stencil it out for you and then-"

"What?" Sasuke snapped as his eyes narrowed, "Deidara… Atsuki?"

"You know him?"

_Great, _Sasuke huffed,_ fucking great! Itachi's fucking ex. Of all the fucking tattoo parlors in all of fucking Honshu, I had to walk into his. Motherfuck. _

"Yeah…" Sasuke mumbled. "I know him."

"Well, get yourself a chair and he'll be right with you," She said and gestured for him to take a chair in the waiting room.

Taking the padded chair offered, Sasuke sat and hunched over himself. He had to do this. It was not only for sealing his relationship with Naruto…it was for him. He had finally gotten justice for his family from fucking Orochimaru and his cronies and closure. He needed this justice burnt into his skin. It was going to be the black reminder that he had gotten justice for what had haunted him for over eight years.

"Sasuke?" a light feminine voice, noted coming from a man, called out with noted shock.

The Uchiha looked up to a slender figure in tight jeans and a belly shirt over golden skin. Deidara had the same blond hair falling over one eye and the high ponytail. He lifted a hand up to brush his hair away from a sky-blue eye, "Haven't seen you in a few years, un."

"Hello Deidara," Sasuke said calmly, "How have you been?"

They both knew it was not a direct crack at the blonde's infidelity against his brother Itachi but though there was some undertext, neither acknowledged it. "Um, good enough. C'mon, let me get you that tattoo, un."

He stood and followed the blond who was swaying his hips like a perpetual twink and Sasuke rolled his eyes. They got to a backroom where the smell of disinfectant leather and metal instruments. He sat on the chair and tugged up his arm where he wanted the tattoo and watched as Deidara pinned his hair up and took up the stencil. It was made perfectly and Sasuke had to admit-grudgingly- that Deidara was a wonderful artist.

The blonde took his seat and dabbed a cotton swab with disinfectant and ran it over his arm. Deidara was nibbling on his lower lip as he applied the stencil. He visibly swallowed and his eyes were down, "How's…Itachi?"

Sasuke breathed as the stencil was pulled off, "Engaged." He said then looked to Deidara, "Look Deidara, we all knew you and Itachi would not work out. Yeah, I was pissed but now…no that he's found the love of his life, I don't care anymore. It's all forgiven."

Deidara sighed and nodded, "Just relax, this might not take long. It's nice that your skin is pale, this will look wonderful."

'_Not long'_ took Sasuke two hours and Deidara, the perfectionist he was, had agonized over every stroke and every line. When he was done, Deidara wrapped the tattoo in clean gauze and gave Sasuke information on how to keep it clean.

Nodding, Sasuke said, "Thanks."

Tugging his sleeve over the inked arm, Sasuke stood and was about to head out when he turned. "We're okay, Deidara."

The blond smiled and went to wiping down his station and disinfecting his equipment. Sasuke went back to his hotel smiling and after a light dinner, a Skype call with Itachi who was in wedding planning, groom-zilla mode, and a few texts to Naruto, he went to bed smiling.

_**Four Weeks Later**_

Just like that time at the Elgin guesthouse when Sasuke was nervous with Naruto return to him, he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his leg bouncing. This was it, this was another turning point in his and Naruto's relationship. The tattoo was healed but sensitive as he might have used some hacks to make the tattoo heal faster.

He heard the door get knocked on and he stood up with air stuck in his lungs. He opened the door and looking at his boyfriend, nineteen-year-old Naruto and felt frozen in his place. Sasuke liberally drank in golden skin and even brighter golden hair. His blue eyes blinked and a smile tugged at his peach lips, "Gonna let me in or something? I don't think fucking you in this hallway is legal."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stepped away and let him in. Just like with the room in Elgin, Naruto dumped his duffel in the inside and took Sasuke into his arms. They only hugged at first but then when Naruto's nose nudged his, he tiled his head up to a warm, longed for and craved kiss. His hands slipped up muscled biceps and across broad shoulders to dig into thick hairs and plaster his mouth on Naruto's. The kiss became hard and Naruto was plundering his mouth with his tongue.

Sasuke was walked back to the nearest wall and then one hundred and eighty pounds of hard muscles and harder cock pressed into him. Lust was a bonfire in Sasuke's mind but he had to stop them. Pushing Naruto away for an inch he said. "Fuck I've missed you."

Naruto tilted his head a curious look on his face, "Me too…what's wrong, baby?"

"Come with me," Sasuke said and tugged Naruto into the bedroom. There he had two mirrors placed very strategically and asked Naruto to take his shirt off. The Uzumaki was clearly confused but he did it anyway. When the dark **VERITAS** tattoo was bare, Sasuke said over a dry throat.

"You got that tattoo because you of the hardship of your childhood, right," Sasuke said. "The truth of it all is there in every scar and burn mark on your body…"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Sasuke stepped away and took off his shirt and shifted his arm to Naruto where the gothic **AEUQTIAS **was written in the same gothic script Naruto had on his back, "I got this because I needed justice and I found it. With your help, I finally got the justice for my family I needed, Naruto."

The Uzumaki turned to him with wonder in his eyes. He swallowed, "You did… we all did."

Sasuke lifted his hand to Naruto's face and traced his thumb over Naruto's cheek and then his lip. "Your truth and my justice."

"My truth and your justice," Naruto smiled before kissing him deeply.

* * *

Hope you liked it, and AHEM, REVIEW DAMNIT.


	7. The First Time

**Side fics to Drafted: The First Time**

**Pairing: GAARA/ SHU TANUKI (PLEASE READ DRAFTED, CHAPTER 29)**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

**A/N: Unbeta'd**

* * *

**_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
And, baby, you know it's obvious_**

**_I'm a sucker for you_**

_Sucker _The Jonas Brothers

* * *

Gaara was nervous. This was the third time in his life the Shukaku could reasonably say that he was actually fearful. The strange sensations were running through his nerves and doubling back over the neural network, making him even tremble at times. Back on Honshu, the paperwork for training at the CIA academy was going well but he there was an itch in his mind that grew harder and harder with every passing day: Shu was that itch.

It was growing so deep that it felt like nails were dragging themselves over his soul. So, he had begged off a few days and had flown back to Kyushu and back to Shu. They had spoken over the phone for a last nine nights and Gaara had told the man who his name was and who he really was. They had a laugh over that Gaara's last name was Shukaku and Shu's name was short for it. Providence maybe?

With the privacy of the phone, Gaara had bared some of his secrets, how he had grown up a loner, how he had grown to accept that he was an anomaly and would be hated. That he had no one to lean on for years, not his siblings or his parents. He had even opened up about Sasuke and how he had thought he'd had found the one who he could be with but then how Sasuke had told him they needed to be with men who were different from them to push them out of their comfort zones. He even told him how Sasuke had found Naruto and now he, Gaara had found him Shu.

"Does that mean you want to be with me… fully?" Shu had asked.

"…Yes," Gaara had said.

The hotel was five stars, with white mahogany furniture all around, the floor covered with black carpet and the walls interspersed with grey, green accents and a wall of uncovered brick. He had arranged for the man to meet him there because he could not, in good conscience, leave to do CIA training without knowing where exactly he stood with this man, the sole man who put his blood on fire.

Shu had texted him back saying he would be there at three. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and Gaara knew he should not have gone that early as nerves would be eating at him. He turned back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He glanced over it, wondering if the large king-sized bed, topped with a duvet made with brown and gold interlocking rings would be in use later that night. Would he lose his virginity in the next ten hours or so? Would he be in a real relationship after? Even if those that happened, he had to be clear with Shu, and show him what exactly he was signing up for.

He toed off his shoes and went to the small packet resting on the bed. He took out a sleeping pill and popped a complimentary bottle of water that was resting on the table and took the pill. He had to rest and stop worrying over this. He sank to the large fluffy pillows, closed his eyes and breathed his way into sleep.

A faint touch brought Gaara back to the real world and he shot up in fear, instinctively forming a fist but stopped when the grey eyes that haunted him in his dreams were a foot away from his. It was Shu. Gaara looked at the digital bedside clock and saw it was nearly nine. Had he truly slept all day?

"Hey Beautiful," Shu said quietly. "Sorry to wake you. I would have gotten here earlier but the train was delayed. The lady downstairs gave me the keycard as my name is on your expecting list. You okay?"

Pressing his palm to his eyes to rub out the sleep, Gaara swallowed over his sudden nervousness. He looked around and realized he would- could not – do anything there. It was too nerve-wracking to be in the bedroom and speak about what he wanted to say.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "…Can we talk in the living room? I- I need to tell you a few things."

"Okay," Shu said and Gaara blushed under the man's eyes. He swung his feet off from the bed and took up the packet on the bedside table. He felt Shu's questioning look but ignored it as they moved to the sitting room. He stopped for a moment to dial up the lighting to a warm golden haze and then went to the couch, holding the pouch.

Shu was his usual messy self, crushed shirt, denim jeans, and crumpled canvas jacket. His hair was untamable and his jaw looked scruffy but his eyes were astute as ever. He toed off his converse and sat beside Gaara.

"What's that?" Shu asked.

Gaara breathed and upended the pouch between them. Pills, bottles and blister packs spilled out and without looking up Gaara said, "Me…this is all me."

He took on strip up, "Lurasidone, knows as Latuda for bipolar depression," he picked up one more, "Quetiapine, known as Seroquel for bipolar mania**,** Risperidone, known as Risperdal an antipsychotic…" he went on to name every drug he had and ended a long list of anti-psychotics with his sleeping pill, "And this is Eszopiclone, known as Lunesta… it helps me sleep because I'm an insomniac."

His eyes were down and his heart was thumping. Who in their right mind would want to be with someone as damaged as he was? That night back at Kyushu when Shu had promised him that he would stick around notwithstanding.

"I…" he bit his lip, "I'm not normal Shu."

Shu was quiet before he tutted, "…Who is?"

Gaara's green eyes shot up to meet level gray, "I'm sorry?

"Tell me Grey, who the fuck is normal. Can you tell me one person on this goddamn planet who is fucking normal?" Shu asked again, using the alias Gaara had given him during the party circuit in Kyushu.

This was too good to be true. "Are you sure? I'm damaged, Shu. I've been fucked up since I was born."

"But you're also fucking brilliant, and kind and selfless, if what you told me about going to Kyushu to help your old boyfriend get closure on his shit. Shit, Grey, I'd have bailed the moment he looked at me sideways," Shu said pointedly while taking Gaara's cold hands and rubbing them. "And you're so fucking hot, B. I get hard as a fucking post just thinking of you, at the worst fucking places. Hell, I had to stay back in class for thirty minutes thinking of festering sores to get my fucking dick back to behave."

Now, the blood rushed to his face. "Oh… sorry?"

"Don't be," Shu said, grinning that feline grin that sent Gaara's stomach in somersaults. His hand went up to run a callused thumb over Gaara's cheek and then the air went thick. "Did you call me here for a dick appointment?"

"A what?" Gaara asked.

Shu laughed and his brows waggled, "A booty call, Beautiful. A slam, bam, thank you, man. You know… a fuck?"

"No," Gaara said, trying to breathe.

"Good," Shu said, his grin slipping. "Cause your worth so much more than a fuck, Beautiful."

He dared ask. "And what am I worth?"

"Making love," Shu said before he kissed Gaara. "You're worth nothing less,"

The kiss was hard and soft at the same time with a gentle but hot fervor. Shu pressed his fingers to Gaara's chin to get him to open his mouth for his probing tongue. Gaara allowed it and his lips parted slightly, hands clutched tightly into Shu's shirt and he let him kiss him, deeply, strongly, mind-blowingly. Gaara was twisted and hauled onto Shu's lap. As the kiss deepened, Gaara could feel the thick hardening length under his thigh.

His hips moved to center himself on the man's lap. Instinct took over and he softly rocked on the outline of Shu's cock. A deep guttural moan came from Shu as warm hands pressed him closer. Gaara's arms wrapped around Shu's neck and he moaned too as his hips rocked and slid over the man below him.

"Shit," Shu groaned. "Should have never gone commando."

Gaara broke the kiss and pressed his lips on Shu's cheek, kissing back until he took the man's earlobe in his mouth and bit it, his hips still rocking on the hard cock under him. He sucked on the loose flesh, feeling Shu's hands shaking where they rested on his hips. Heat was crawling up his spine and he felt half out of his mind when he spoke. "Take me to bed, hold me down and take me."

Shu cursed and stood up with Gaara wrapping his legs around Shu's waist. They got to the bedroom and Shu tipped them to right onto the bed. Trapped under Shu's bulk, Gaara felt a good kind of trapped. Shu was kissing him now, plunging his tongue in and out of his mouth while his hands slid under Gaara's rucked up shirt.

Those hands running over his skin sent fire racing up his spine and he arched back, gasping. Nothing in his life had ever felt this good. Light was running under his eyelids like a supernova. Maybe it was because he had never been touched that way. The light fooling around he and Sasuke had done at the camp paled in comparison to his maddening heat.

His legs were open and his cock was filling in painfully. Shu was working on kissing and sucking his neck with a ferocity that neared an animal about to maul him. He wanted it. He wanted this fierceness. Shu sat back and tugged him, his grey eyes wide and dark. "Get your shirt off, beautiful. I want to see your skin and fuckin' mark it as _**mine**_."

Gaara ripped his shift off and Shu did away with his jacket and shirt. When the shirt came off, Gaara gasped. Just under Shu's collarbone, right on his chest was a ying-yang circle but in the middle of it was a red Ai kanji. It looked new. Gaara's trailed his fingertips over it.

His fingers were caught and kissed before Shu seemed to shift gears and got more tender. When Gaara was laid back this time, Shu kissed him softly, moving his mouth from Gaara's to his neck to nibble at his collar bone and then sucked on his nipple. Tangling his fingers into thick dark hair, Gaara bit his lip to keep his moans in.

"No," Shu said pulling off. "Let me hear you scream."

"I," Gaara gasped, "I haven't screamed yet."

Grey eyes glinted platinum and Shu's voice was an animalistic growl. "You will."

Their mouths collided in a bruising kiss, and Gaara grabbed Shu's arms to ground himself as his head felt like it was floating a foot above his body. The man tasted like sweet coffee and peppermint schnapps; a taste that was becoming addictive. Shu's hand ran under him to grab his ass while Gaara's was all over him, in his hair, on his neck around his back, and rucked up under his shirt.

"Shu," Gaara groaned. "Please."

"Please what beautiful?" Shu whispered on his wet, bitten lips.

"…Make love to me, please," Gaara said quietly, "But be gentle… I've never had a man inside me before."

Shu groaned deeply at the mention that he would be Gaara's first before he kissed butterfly kisses across Gaara's face. "I promise you, beautiful. I'll take you to fucking nirvana and back."

With the promise, Gaara surrendered. Shu removed the rest of his clothes and his every inch of his body was being kissed. For the first time, Gaara knew what it felt like have a warm mouth close over his erection, and he knew the salty taste of a man's sweat after he licked it off Shu's jaw. He finally he knew what it felt like to be stretched open with patient fingers and what the shimmer of the glimmering stars that erupted behind his eyes looked like after being stroked there, so deep inside.

He knew what it felt to have a hot hard body lay over him, what it felt like for fingers to be laced with ones of a larger hand while a stiff length slid inside his body. He knew what the heat of friction from skin rubbing on skin felt like and the painful pleasurable ecstasy of slow, agonizing sex. He knew the feel of arms anchoring him on earth while his screaming climax sent his mind to space and he knew what it felt like to be held in warm arms after the most amazing night of his life.

Gaara felt his temple being kissed and a rough voice was in his ear after his breathing calmed into a steady rhythm. "I know you haven't had anyone to be there for you for a long time…will you trust me to not run? Will you trust me to be there when you need me? Will you trust me to do all I can for you?...Will you let me love you, cause I'm a fucking sucker for you, Gaara."

Gaara blinked hazed eyes up at Shu and hesitated, reaching up to cup his face. He searched his lover's eyes for a long while, trying to find any hint of hesitation and found none. Only then did he say, "….Yes."

_For once I can trust someone...for once I can call upon someone...for once I have someone to hold...for once I have someone to love me... _

Shu had delivered on his promise that night back in Kyushu when he said, "_One night with me beautiful and you'll sleep like a baby." _That night, Gaara, without any pills, slept like a newborn

* * *

Er... review? I had to give Gaara some love. Your thoughts?


	8. Down Time

**Side fics to Drafted: Down Time**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

_**A/N: Sometimes you have to have some X-Rated downtime…**_

_**Un-beta'd**_

* * *

At 22 years old Sasuke was officially the youngest officer to graduate the CIA training program with his academic degrees and noted excellency in his combat training. It had taken him a bit longer than he had thought though as the pride in his 18-year-old self had wanted to finish the course in 2 years despite knowing it would take 4 to 6 years to get certified.

Director Boyles, the same man who had sent Nagato to force him and his friends to go trap Hydra, Orochimaru's sect, had taken him up the moment he had gotten 'accepted' stamped on his application. The CIA had offered him housing in the mews but Sasuke had thought it too, well, domesticated for his taste so he had leased himself an apartment in Quantico.

It was Friday night and as he pushed the key into the large studio apartment, he dropped his duffel just inside. The open-concept room had all the clean minimalist lines he wanted with chrome kitchen furniture and granite countertops were as sterile as he craved. The living room had the white and black leather sectionals, hidden surround sound and large TV that was doomed to be unwatched if his job was to bet taken into account.

Naruto who had blown through boot camp, school of infantry and his specialty of aviation and air defense artillery was based in the Marine Corps Base Quantico, was sure to meet him that evening. The blonde twenty-three-year-old had a meteoric run through the corps, one Sasuke knew from not-so-subtle hacking of the base's records, made all the generals marvel.

He took his duffel to the room and smiled at the black and silver covers on the king-sized bed, a bed he hoped would be in one piece by the next morning. Fuck it he wanted to feel his man inside him after months and months of absence.

It felt like a cruel repeat of the first time he and Naruto had had time together, that night in the hotel before his and Naruto's send-off, him to Hokkaido Key and Naruto to Mt. Fuji. Five years felt so long ago but still, somehow, not long enough. He went to the bathroom and looked into the medicine cabinet mirror. His face has squared out and his hair had gotten a longer mostly in the bangs that he had allowed to grow out.

Raking a hand through his hair he went back to unpack. He didn't have many clothes so at some point he'd have to go shopping. Tugging out a pair of silk pajamas Itachi had sent him last year for his birthday, Sasuke dropped them on the bed. Reaching behind him he unlatched the service gun he had been approved off two days ago.

Something shifted behind him and Sasuke swung, gun up and aimed with deadly accuracy to see the glint of a sword's point in his face. Naruto was in his fatigues was holding a weapon he did not know the Uzumaki could handle. From the red ribbon in the handle, he grit his teeth and rolled his eyes- it was the sword Ryu had given him back at the Hokkaido camp. Sasuke could have sworn he had sent it back to the man years ago.

He dropped his gun and Naruto lowered his sword. He breathed out and reached out, just as Naruto did. They gripped each other's shirts and their mouths met in a hard kiss, mouths brutally crushing with the other. Sasuke nearly melted when Naruto slowed the kiss to a deep and slow with his fingers threaded through Sasuke's hair. God this felt right. His hand reached up and circled around Naruto's neck, as the kiss devolved in a hedonistic open mouth kiss and tongues were sliding slowly against each other.

Naruto pulled back and rested his forehead on Sasuke's. "Fuck, I've missed you."

"Me too," Sasuke breathed. "I want you so bad."

"How?" Naruto's voice had taken a sultry growl.

"Fuck me until I beg you to come, suck me, rim me and then fuck me again," Sasuke said lustfully. "I've had a lot of long nights Naruto, long fucking empty nights without you. My imagination is in overdrive. I want your dick in my ass. I even cleaned myself too."

"Sweet talk a man, why don't you," Naruto laughed lowly as his hand dropped to Sasuke's hips.

"I'm horny," Sasuke stated, pulling his gun around to rest the mouth under Naruto's jaw. "Unless you want to do this under duress?"

Naruto's deep laugh made Sasuke's shiver. "You don't have to put a gun to my head for me to fuck you, baby."

That word, that one word the Sasuke would never admit sent shivers down his spine and warmth curling his stomach. Briefly, Sasuke nestled his face in Naruto's neck. "I hate you."

"Um…" Naruto said. "I was not expecting that. Why do you hate me?"

"Before you came into my life, I was a perfect unfeeling unrepentant bastard who would shoot puppies in their heads and walk past a burning orphanage without a blink of my eye," Sasuke said grumpily. "I hate that you made me human."

"Um…you're _not_ welcome?" Naruto grinned in his hair.

"Oh, shut up and get to fucking me," Sasuke said as he placed the gun on the side table. Naruto laid the down the sword in a corner and Sasuke made a mental note to ask Naruto where the fuck he had gotten that thing, **_only_** after he was solidly fucked out of his mind.

Reaching up to slide his fingers under the flap of Naruto's shirt to pop the buttons. He slid the reinforced material to the sides and skimmed his hands over the black wife-beater there. He felt familiar hard muscles and lifted the material. His eyes shot up. "You have another tattoo?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto grinned. "Last year that trip to Bali. What, you don't like it?"

The tribalistic swirls around Naruto's navel looked peculiar, like a map to a maze. He trailed one finger around the circle. The kanji for fire and water were in the center and Sasuke smiled. "How much more sentimental can you get, dobe?"

"A lot," Naruto said while shrugging his shirt off. "Now get naked."

Sasuke chuckled and took time undressing, exposed every inch of his skin like a gift, just for Naruto. He was down to his boxer-briefs when the blond shoved him back on the bed, stopped to peer his socks off and then was on him. Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's chest, nipping at the tender skin there. Sasuke was chanting _yes, yes, yes_ in his head as his breathing got harder and his eyes were darker.

His eyes rolled before they closed, and he whimpered in the back of his throat. Naruto leaned down, kissing along his chest to his abdomen to licked the leaking slit of cock before dipping further. Sasuke felt his legs get grabbed and thrown over broad shoulders before a wet warm tongue was swiped over his pink and open hole. Sasuke almost- _almost_\- screamed. He did cry out as he bucked into Naruto's mouth. In wanton lust, he opened his legs wider reveling, in the feel of such an intimate touch. A tongue across his opening, over and over, and fucking over again until tip began to slide in and out. Sasuke's thighs trembling.

Naruto sat up, "Where's the lube, S'uke?"

That _other_ name. God, was Naruto aiming for him to lose his emotional shit?

"Duffel bag, side part, condoms…_fucking_ _hurry_," Sasuke gasped out as he tried to reel in his emotions. Chomping down on words that were on the top of his tongue- _I need you, Naruto.. inside me... when I come...I need you to make me come apart._

His fingers grabbed at the sheets while his heart threatened to explode if Naruto did not hurry up. Then his brain registered a warm wet mouth sucking on the head of his cock, licking him with his swirling tongue, and a hand pumping his shaft. It was good and all but it was not what Sasuke needed. He lifted his hips up in a wordless order, and then fingers were in his ass, prepping him, stretching him. _Fuck_. Fuck it felt so good.

"Naruto please," Sasuke begged his lover. His mind was splintered, and his body was on fire. His skin was burning and his insides were lava with the lust wreaking havoc through him. Then, finally, as if his mania was not an inch away from him, Naruto was inching inside him, his long, thick shaft, stretching Sasuke's body to the seams, spearing him in half. Pleasure rocketed through him like a torrential wave. God, he had missed this. It was all he wanted but it still wasn't enough. Sasuke lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Naruto's back, loving the new angle of penetration made him feel so full.

"Oh, fuck," he breathed. "Fuck me, don't hold back."

"Goddamnit S'uke," Naruto said through clenched teeth, "You look like a fucking slut."

"Your slut," he moaned.

"Damn right you're mine," Naruto said as he began to thrust hard. Sasuke wanted every fucking inch of his boyfriend buried inside him, thrusting so hard he could feel the square of Naruto's hips on his ass. Sasuke dared to look, only to see Naruto's face contorted in pleasure, his eyes narrowed to slits and a sheen of sweat on his face. The bulge of his arms as he rocked in and how his muscles bunched and contracted under his golden skin.

_He was so fucking beautiful._

Then Naruto was not thrusting anymore, instead, he was slowing down and rocking inside him, gently rolling his hips, pressing deeper into Sasuke each time. He leaned down and kissed Sasuke. It was a slow, languid kiss, gentle lips and unhurried tongues perfect for how they were now making love.

"This is how I want you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered against the raven's lips. Leaning on one elbow, he slipped his other hand between them and gripped Sasuke's cock, sliding and twisting his hand up the Uchiha's slender shaft and over the head until it wept pre-cum.

And he started to whisper into Sasuke's in my ear. "Come for me."

Naruto's breath was hot and wet against Sasuke's skin and the lust from the hard fucking had not gone anywhere it had only simmered to a slow burn. Sasuke began to burn harder as he gripped Naruto's shoulders and tightened his legs around him.

"Fuck me, please. Fuck me, make me come."

Naruto was up one hand, changing the angle of his cock buried in Sasuke as he thrust hard. He gripped Sasuke's engorged cock, fisting him with every hard fuck. Sasuke arched into Naruto as his mind went supernova between them.

He _might_ have screamed.

He _might_ have sobbed.

He _might_ have died.

He bucked and shuddered, and bucked again with the aftershocks of his climax. Naruto's whole body trembled and with a keening growl, he came. Sasuke could feel the surge and swell of his condom clothed cock in his ass as he filled and filled the latex. Naruto then fell on Sasuke kissing every part of the Uchiha's neck he could reach.

"Stay," Sasuke murmured.

"I'd love to, S'uke," Naruto murmured while nosing at Sasuke's ear and damp hair. "But you know I can't."

"Fuck," Sasuke sighed and then unlaced his limbs, "But come back."

After a careful withdrawal and a trip to the bathroom, Naruto came out with a washcloth. He wiped Sasuke's chest and abdomen dow a did away with the cloth. Looking at the marine who Sasuke fully planned to spend the rest of his life with, he decided to play with him first. He made sure Naruto was laying back and his head was on his Naruto's chest before he reached for the gun and aimed at Naruto's crotch, "Mind telling me how you just happened to come across a sword that I know I sent back to your fucking cousin?"

A blue eye peered at him, totally unamused, "Really Sasuke?"

"Yes, really." He cocked the gun and let his finger rest of the trigger and then Naruto began to sweat.

"Um…so the thing was…"

* * *

_LOL. We all know Sasuke ain't gonna do that. Um...yeah so_ _**REVIEW DAMNIT.**_ :)


	9. Sweat (Kinktober)

**Side fics to Drafted: Sweat**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

**_A/N: KINKINKINKINKINKINKINKINKINKINKY SASUKE._** **I do not know anything about Quantico or its base. I've never been there so….this is all my devious imagination y'all….**

**Un-Beta'd.**

* * *

Naruto's sweat. Sasuke…fucking loved it. Whenever the marine would come home, his grey t-shirt drenched with sweat, Sasuke was in utopia. His drill-sergeant lover smelled so much like a man-beast, all full of testosterone, salt, and _filth_. Naruto would head off to the shower but Sasuke would stop him. The first time it had happened, when Sasuke had asked him to kiss him, Naruto had looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sasuke, baby, I'm all stinky and gross and I need to- _motherfuck_!" Naruto had sworn after Sasuke had run his tongue over his face, licking at the sweat dripping down his temple. "But S'uke I'm dirty."

"So?" Sasuke asked, feeling his eyes darken. "I want to get _dirtier_."

His clothes were off, his body pressed down on the bed and a hot, wet Naruto pressing down on him. He leaned down to drag his tongue down the underside of Naruto's jaw and felt his own cock throb go rock hard at the heady taste on his tongue, salty tang and that innately masculine flavor.

"What do you want, baby?" Naruto asked.

"I told you," Sasuke said as he locked his hips around Naruto. His dark fiery eyes digging into Naruto's lust-blown blues, "Get me dirty."

They had fucked so hard that night, the sheet had to be burned as three rotations through the washer was not enough to get the smell of sweat out of it. Sasuke's ass had ached all day long the next day but it had been worth it. He did not know why a mere whiff of his boyfriend coated in sweat had his dick harder than a fucking post. He tried to keep his composure in the next days but the moment Naruto came in, with his shirt wet and his sweat thick in the air, his mind was somewhere on Mars and his body pulling to Naruto like metal to a magnet.

Naruto did not complain as the man was a beast in bed but Sasuke began to realize he had a problem one night when he came back home late and saw Naruto's wet shirt in the laundry basket. That wet cotton was on his pebbled nipples until Naruto had come out, saw him and sighed.

They had another round of rough sex but in the end, Naruto had kissed him and said. "Sasuke, don't you think this is getting a bit weird?"

Blissed out Sasuke asked, "What is?"

"You, wanting to fuck me when I'm sweaty and covered with gunk," Naruto said while tracing Sasuke's nipple.

He slithered a narrowed dark eye to him, "Are you complaining?"

"Nah," Naruto laughed nervously. "Nah…I…love you?"

"You'd better," Sasuke snorted and turned on his side to let Naruto cuddle into him.

* * *

"Agent Uchiha," Agent Kimora said while dropping a file on Sasuke's desk. Even after six months of being accepted in the CIA, Sasuke still did not know what he felt about this CIA agent who showed no remorse about not giving a damn about…well, anything much. And that was _after_ Nagato had told him the role the man had played in helping to break up Hydra. "You and Agent Sabaku are slated to go and meet with the Generals at the Marine Corps Base at Quantico."

"Really?" Sasuke asked dryly. "I don't see any notice from the Director."

"Eh," Agent Kimora shrugged, "I was the one who was slated to do it but I'd be surrounded by a lot of hunky men. I'd probably end up fucking half of them."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Sasuke drawled.

"It would," Agent Kimora sighed dreamily, "But then I'd lose my job. So, the ball is in your court."

"And you think two gay agents in, and I quote, 'a lot of hunky men' would be best?" Sasuke asked dryly while taking up the file and flipping through it.

Agent Kimora rested a hip on his desk, "But you two have boyfriends. I'd think that the tie of fidelity is a much better deterrent than dumping a raging man-whore into a den of temptation."

"Fine, fine," Sasuke said. "I'll do it, but you owe me."

"What's your price?" the silver-haired man asked.

"I'll hold that in the bank for when I need it," Sasuke said while taking up his phone and dialing Gaara. He waved Agent Kimura away, the man snorted and walked away.

"…Yes?"

"Road trip," Sasuke said, "Marine Corps Base at Quantico."

"Fuck," Gaara sighed. "Every day I ask myself, do I really need this paycheck."

Sasuke laughed, "I think the better question is, what will these people do without your genius. I'll get the car."

_**Three Hours Later…**_

Closing the last file, Sasuke stood and shook the hand of five-star General Hamilton Severa and the other of Brigadier General Anna Kowalski. "On behalf of Director Boyles, I believe we have an agreement."

"Our pleasure, Agent Uchiha and Sabaku," General Kowalski nodded, her close-cropped silver hair and dark blue eyes. "We'll be at Fairfax next week. Please be free to tour the facilities."

He finished his glass of water and set it aside, "That's very kind if you but I think it is in our best interest to go back to headquarters."

"Suit yourself," General Severa nodded and left the room with the Brigadier in tow. Gaara was at the large bay window over the back grounds and curious as to what he was watching, he went to look.

"So, what is so—" He nearly swallowed his tongue. Naruto was there in the green with a squad of twenty men there on her hands and toes doing push-ups. Naruto was barking orders at them. Sasuke was so high-up and behind a wall of glass so he did not hear what was being said but the power he saw in the man's face and body made his lust ricochet up.

His pulse had gone sky-high when Naruto barked out an order, dropped down and did his push-ups one-handed. Sasuke drank in his man's ripped body like a parched man drinking in water so badly it felt like he was drowning.

"Uchiha…" Gaara said. "You're drooling."

Pressing his lips tight, Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No, I wasn't."

"Not yet," Gaara smirked. Then his eyes dipped. "But you might want to cool off, Uchiha, or buy some more pants."

"Oh, fuck off. I've seen you after you come from your hour-long break with that sky-high, blissed-out look on your face and your phone dead. Do you think I don't know you skype-fuck Shu? And when did you become such a smart-ass?" Sasuke scoffed.

"I always was one but I just kept it quiet," Gaara said slyly. "I'm going to find something to drink that is stronger than filtered water."

"Okay," Sasuke as Gaara walked off and he leaned on the glass to watch his lover hopped up, ripped his shirt off and his golden muscles were blared to the world. He bit his lip so hard he nearly broke the skin.

His man was soaked and the sun above glistened over his wet skin. He pressed his palm to his crotch and groaned at the stiffness there. He spun around so his back was on the glass and his eyes latched on the curved metal desk in the middle of the room. He pressed his suddenly feverish head on the cold glass and sighed.

"Holy fuck," Sasuke sighed while raking a hand through his hair. "What the fuck is wrong with me. I can taste his sweat from up here."

He breathed through his arousal and finally getting his stubborn cock to behave he turned back to see Naruto dismiss the men, and as they ran from the field, Naruto looked up and their eyes met. A few years ago, Sasuke had wondered what ability had them finding each other no matter how far away from each other there were but over time had let it go. He loved this sixth sense.

They locked eyes and then Naruto slowly mouthed, "...Level two…room…six, locker…room."

Swallowing over a dry throat, he nodded and turned. He was going to find that damned room if it was the last haven in an apocalypse. He strode out of the meeting room and nearly bumped into an ensign.

"Sorry about that," the man said. "You all right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied, "I'm fine." He waved the man off and went to find the elevator and pushed the button for Level 2. He tapped his foot impatiently even as the elevator moved swiftly.

Level 2 was styled like a large basement than anything else but had none of the humidity. There were doors to either side and but the doors were spaced out over fifteen steps between them. He got to room six and opened the door to enter the locker room. It was empty. He frowned, why would Naruto tell him to meet him here if he was not going to be there?

Then, the door closed and Sasuke's eyes were latched on Naruto who looked wet from his head to his feet. His hair was soaked and his face dripping with sweat. Sasuke felt his mind stutter to a stop. He managed to unbutton his jacket and removed his shirt, flinging them wherever. He went to Naruto laced his fingers in his wet hair and gave him a kiss that soon turned filthy. His cock was leaking in his boxer-briefs and everything under his skin was burning.

Naruto yanked his shirt off and Sasuke latched on a nipple, sucking the sweat off before twisting his tongue over the tight bud.

"Fuck, Sasuke,"

"Not yet," the raven said as he moved down Naruto's torso and licked his skin, reveling in the taste of his sweat. He pulled the belt and dropped it to the ground then tugged the pants down. Naruto's boxers were wet too and musk nearly -_nearly_\- drove Sasuke crazy. Naruto wasn't even fully hard yet Sasuke nosed the growing tent before his fingers tugged the boxers off and circled the base of his boyfriend's cock, groaning in pleasure that it was heavy and hot in his palm.

"I love how you're really fucking big," he husked. He leaned down to drag his tongue down the underside and felt his own cock fill to painful stiffness at the taste of Naruto on his tongue, salty tang and that innately masculine flavor that was uniquely Naruto. He licked his boyfriend's thick cock with greedy lips along the top and sides and then dipped the tip of his tongue into Naruto's slit.

"S - shit, Sasuke…" the taller man groaned as one of his large hands came down to tangle in Sasuke black hair. Sasuke began to suck on his balls before he went back to Naruto's cock, opened his lips wide and took Naruto into the back of his throat. Naruto's hips jerked and his fist tightened in Sasuke's silken hair as whole the Uchiha sucked him deep.

He swallowed around Naruto's head before he began to bobbing back and forth. Naruto's engorged cock slid straight down into Sasuke's throat while he dug his fingers into Naruto's hips encouraging him to fuck his mouth. He swallowed more while Naruto stuffed him full of his cock. The sound was filthy_ stch stch_ but he did not care.

Sweat and spunk were covering his tastebuds and he wanted to drink it all in. Naruto's moans were coming out louder, his muscled chest rising and falling heavily, and his fingers wound tighter in Sasuke's hair. He fucked Sasuke's face powerfully with his balls slapping Sasuke's chin, but the Uchiha was moaning wantonly around Naruto's cock. He pulled off just before Naruto blew and in seconds, the rest of his clothes were on the floor.

Naruto slammed him on the door and growled into his ear, "Want me, baby? Want me raw?"

"Yes!" Sasuke gasped.

Two wet fingers slid into his waiting hole, Naruto's index and middle finger, pumping into him deeply, and brushing the spot that made his mind sing. Sasuke's cock was pressed against a cold door but he didn't even register the coldness as his he was being plowed. A thick head was prodding at Sasuke's pliable hole, struggling to get past the first ring as Sasuke was spasming around his lover. Naruto rested his lips on Sasuke's shoulder as he slowly slid balls deep inside.

"Fuck yes!" Sasuke groaned, "Fuck me, hard!"

Sasuke had less than a heartbeat before his breath was gone. Naruto was ramming him, his smooth thrusts at a medium pace at first and then faster and harder, working up a steady rhythm that Sasuke babbling and cursing. Every slap of Naruto's cock inside him had his throbbing cock screaming for release as it was trapped between the door and his stomach. With his large hands gripping Sasuke's hips, Naruto lifted Sasuke by his hips and slammed him down on his cock.

"Yes...ugh...fuck...mother...!" Sasuke was insensate to anything that was not Naruto. His mind was under a red haze, his cock on the verge of bursting and his mouth untethered. "Fuck, deeper, take me, own me... make me scream!

"Feel that baby?" Naruto growled while he placed his mouth back on Sasuke's shoulder and bit deep. Sasuke's mind screamed while his mouth hung open and his eyes were clenched tight. His cock pulsed once, twice, and three times, emptying his load on the metal door while Naruto's cum flooded his ass. The Uzumaki was dropping kisses on Sasuke's skin, from soft kisses to kitten licks.

Sasuke came back to his senses, reached behind him and cupped Naruto's head. He then twisted his to kiss him. "Fuck I love you."

Lips traced his wet skin, "Shower?"

Sasuke debated with washing off with carrying the scent he loved some much home but gave in. It would not do going to the ride home with Gaara- the most perceptive person on earth- with the smell of spunk on him. "Yeah, I guess."

A shower, two blow jobs later, and half a dozen missed calls from Gaara, Sasuke stepped into the car to see Gaara turn from the steering wheel, look at him and snicker.

"Oh, shut up and drive," Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

._**...Ermmmm...oh, yeah, Review Damnit :)**_


	10. That Goddamn Thong

**Side fics to Drafted: That Goddamn Thong. **

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

**_A/N: KINKINKINKINKINKINKINKINKINKINKYSASUKE_**

**_This was supposed to a Halloween fic but time ran out on me so…IT'S A CHRISTMAS ONE!_**

**_Un-beta'd_**

* * *

"A _thong_? You have _**GOT**_ to be fucking with me!" Sasuke actively recoiled from the outfit Sakura was holding up to him.

"Uh, I'm not fucking with you Sasuke," the pinkette, now a resident doctor at Sibley Memorial Hospital, smiled evilly, "But when Naruto sees you in this, he's the one who's going to be fucking you, and pretty hard I imagine."

Two weeks ago, when Sasuke had asked Sakura for an idea for a Christmas costume he had never in his wild imagination expected his friend- and now possibly _EX- friend_\- to come up with this. A French maid's costume; stockings, garters, thong and all.

"You said it yourself you wanted to spice things up," Sakura said while brandishing the black and white get-up. "This my friend is spice."

Sasuke eyed her with an evil glare, "I said no such thing. Your fan-girl brain just went into overdrive…as usual."

She shrugged, "Maybe, but I swear Sasuke, this will not let you lose out. Go home after the party, put these on and tie a ribbon around your neck. Naruto will unwrap you like never before."

By now Sasuke was edging away from Sakura, "…What the fuck runs through your head when you think of Naruto and me?"

"Trust me, Sasuke, you do not want to know," Sakura said evilly. "The things I do to you in my head…" her gaze went dreamy and her voice trailed off.

_And there she goes again, thinking of me in…fuck, I don't even want to know._

He snapped his fingers before Sakura's face and she glared daggers at him for breaking her fantasy. "You do realize that I have a mandatory Christmas party to attend to that day and Naruto will be there. I don't think I can come back and change into this…" he took the thong up by a string and dangled it from one finger. "when I come back."

"Simple," Sakura said grinned, "Wear them at the party and the come home and do a striptease."

Casting an evil eye at the thong, Sasuke sighed, "If thing rides up my ass, I will kill you."

Grabbing at his face, Sakura kissed his cheek before Sasuke could react. "No you won't, you love me too much."

Sadly, she was right.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve Party at CIA office**_

Sipping his glass of water, Sasuke was sure somebody had spiked the punch…or those muffins at the refreshment table. One of the managers brought brownies and the director of the Office of Communications was the first to try them. Needless to say, the man was giggling like a fourteen-year-old schoolgirl. They had to contain pot.

The wide ballroom they were in was decorated sophisticatedly with a tree in the background covered with silver and blue balls and tiny snowflakes. The air-conditioner was keeping them all cool as every man was decked out in a three-piece suit, his black ensemble was from J-Crew. Another pick by Sakura.

He made sure to keep still or walk slowly as damn, fuck and motherfuck, the thong was riding up his ass. An arm wrapped around his waist and he twisted to see Naruto in his dress uniform. His shined shoes, dark trousers, and darker blue coat, white sash and gloves with his patches and medal, his man looked like a million dollars.

Naruto's blond hair was askew, but that was his normal look. Sasuke had given up on trying to tame those locks when Naruto's nervous tick was to the rake his hands through them. His blue eyes were staring out like chips of sapphire gems but they were glinting in happiness. He has just been promoted to Master Sergeant.

"Hey, baby," Naruto said. "Gaara's here."

Looking over, Sasuke's lips twitched at Gaara. The diminutive redhead was glaring at the tall, dark-haired man they had come to know as Shu. The man was a mix of Albert Einstein and Evel Knievel. Kiba had taken to him like they were twins separated at birth.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

He glanced over to see Neji, in his pure white suit looking like a Christian Dior model. His hair was immaculate as ever, in a long curtain down his back. Sasuke knew for a fact that half the women there hated Neji for his hair and another half of the men were nervous around him as his femininity challenged their masculinity. The twenty-eight old was still single but was not complaining and certainly did not give a fuck about the men's fragile egos.'

His eyes shifted to see Shikamaru lounging at the bar, his dark brown suit a wrinkled mess. Shika's rise through the ranks had been meteoric as Naruto's. He had moved from an intern at Application Software and Analytics office and was now the assistant director of Directorate of Analysis, an analytical branch responsible for the production and dissemination of all-source analysis on key foreign issues relating.

The man was probably sleeping in his jack-and-coke. The ring on his finger glinted gold and Sasuke was reminded about him and Gaara's sister Temari. They had been engaged for almost three years now but with Shika's running around and her hectic schedule back at home, a wedding was a long way to be had. They were happy though.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Sasuke said over the rim of his glass.

"From a reform camp to the military, yes, we have," Naruto said. "Are you sure you don't want any champagne?"

"Yes, and no muffins either," Sasuke said, "I believe that Jackson brought the wrong brownies and carried pot brownies instead. Either that or its some methamphetamine in the air why all this giggling is going on."

Naruto snorted, "So what, you're immune?"

"I really want to get the hell out of here," Sasuke murmured while brushing his hair away from his left eye. It had gotten longer over the years. "You know I hate these things."

"I know," Naruto said as his head dipped to Sasuke's ear his voice overriding the soft string-quarter music in the air. "You've been walking on eggshells all night. Was I too rough last night?"

Sasuke spun and smirked, "No you were not, but what you say if I wanted even more tonight?"

Naruto took Sasuke's water and his flute of champagne and set them on the closest flat surface. "And we're leaving."

They made it two steps before the Director stopped them. "Ahh, Agent Uchiha, how are you? And Sergeant Uzumaki, I hear you're doing wonders at the base."

_Fuck! Small talk… not when this thong is riding up my crack._

He forced himself to speak to the director, trying hard to not let his eyes stray over the man's shoulder to the door behind them. He was moments away- _mere_ _moments_\- from wrapping the conversation up when- _fuck his life-_ Gaara, Shu and Neji came over to him and joined in. The conversation moved on to the rapidly deteriorating situation in Syria.

Sasuke forced himself to not shift and force that goddamn thong to chafe him anymore, but it was hard. He met Neji's eyes briefly and avoided the assessing moonlight gaze. But fuck if that string was the worst torture in the history of sexy clothes? The silk cloth was sliding so sensually over his dick he was in danger of getting a hard-on if he moved wrong. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him and god damn if that did not make him start to get hard.

The discussion went on and he was getting desperate to leave. "Sorry to interrupt but Naruto and I have to go."

"You do?"

"Itachi said he would be calling me about the restoration of our old house," Sasuke said calmly. He even checked his watch, "Its nine-thirty here so he will be calling at noon, that is in half an hour. Please, excuse us. Wonderful party, by the way, Director."

He nodded and walked out with Naruto on his trail. They did not speak until they got into the elevator and Sasuke sighed. Rubbing his eyes, he said, "I had to do something to get us out of there."

"Why?"

"Because…" Sasuke smiled, reached up and slid his fingers under the lap of Naruto's coat, "Get me home in ten minutes and you'll know why."

Blue eyes glinted, "Challenge accepted."

* * *

Sasuke was whirled into the apartment in a flurry of snow and cold air. He was wondering if Naruto had somehow invented the Transporter from Star Trek with how they got home so quickly. He barely got his coat off before Naruto pressed him face-first on the wall, "What are you hiding, S'uke?"

His man's body was pressed so sensually on his. Sasuke could feel every line and every muscle in Naruto's body. He was tempted, so very tempted but had to stop himself. "Let's go to the bedroom and you'll find out."

A hand slid down the length of his body in a slow sensuous slide and a hot husky breath whispered in his ear, "Okay, I'll be waiting." Naruto finished with a nip to his ear. "Don't keep me waiting. Let's go."

Entering the room, Sasuke said, "Get naked first then undress me."

With a curious look on his face, Naruto kicked away his shoes, did away with his sash, shucked his jacket off, and disrobed quickly. Down to his boxers, he came to Sasuke and took his jacket off, dropped it on the bed and then unbuckled his belt. Without moving his eyes from Sasuke's he moved the belt, dropping it and then went to unbutton his shirt.

His hands met soft silk underneath and then Naruto's eyes dipped. He slid the shirt off to see that small black and white vest. He slid his fingers over the silk. "You've been wearing these all night?"

"Not just these," Sasuke said, "There's more."

Grinning, Naruto tugged his pants open and tugged them down to see the thin black silk waist waistband and see-through lace with diamonds shape cutouts on front and back, the brief looking front was attached to garter belts. Naruto tugged the pants down to Sasuke could step out of them. He was then spun around and he heard his lover inhale at the thin strip of black up his ass cheeks.

"Oh baby," Naruto breathed. He then stood, sliding his hands over Sasuke's body, pressed him forward and gently kisses his shoulder. "Do you have a second pair 'cause I am going rip these things off you."

Arching back, Sasuke sighed, "No, and I would never get another, this is fucking torture."

Sasuke was spun and breath lungs rushed out through his nose as Naruto took learning mouth, his tongue swiping out and touching his. The tingling in his lips danced moved from static electricity to full-on electric assault.

A rough hand tightened around the back of his neck, as he was pressed into the wall with Naruto dominating his mouth. His fingers clutched at Naruto's chest and of my shirt, holding him tight.

"I did not get to do this for Halloween so I got Sakura to get you a present," Sasuke groaned as Naruto had moved to his neck. "Merry Christmas."

"Baby, I'll be unwrapping you for the rest of my life," Naruto said

When he been kissed breathless, Sasuke pulled away, chest heaving, eyes dilated, lips were bitten and pale face red, and flushed. "You're not…squicked about me wearing what is basically women's underwear?"

"Not in your fucking life," Naruto growled. "C'mere."

_What have I done to deserve him?_ Sasuke thought.

Hands were grabbing and hips were grinding, and lips were locked in hungry kisses sucking and licking. His heart soared as warm lips nipped at his ear. "Stop, thinking so hard baby," Naruto husked. "I'm a kinky sonofabitch so stop thinking you missed the mark. You found the target Sasuke."

Still clutched tightly in Naruto's embrace, he smiled. "I know…ready to give me my present now?"

"Oh, I'm gonna give it to you, don't worry about it," Naruto said as he grasped Sasuke's chin, and kissing him as he was backed up to the bed. His thighs hit the side of the bed. Naruto paused to pull break the kiss and yank the out the lube from the nightstand. They did not use condoms anymore as Sasuke loved feeling Naruto bare inside him, every throbbing vein, every pulse of Naruto's cock and every feel every hot drop of cum. Naruto kept teasing him that he wanted to get knocked up.

Butterflies with razor-edged wings cut through Sasuke as Naruto sank to his knees and used his lips and tongue tracing the silky outline of his cock. Sasuke gasped and his hands dug into Naruto's hair. It somehow felt so much more intense, having lips move over him over thin silky cloth more than how he'd feel if Naruto took him into his mouth.

Sasuke's head was aching to fall back but he kept his gaze on his lover as Naruto sucked on a ball through the panties, he moaned out loud, his head falling back.

"Take them off," Sasuke husked. "I'm your present….unwrap me."

Slowly, Naruto peeled the thin silk off him, starting with his vest and his panties. He even grasped the garters with his teeth and pulled them down one by one. In the end, Sasuke had a deep ache inside him, an emptiness that only Naruto could fill.

Sasuke laid back on the bed, scooting up to allow Naruto to rest between his legs. He lifted his legs. "There's more."

Naruto's fingers slid down until they met the dark red plug inside him. "Sasuke…" Naruto growled. "Silk panties and a fucking plug…. Are you trying to get that beast out in me?"

He arched back. "Yes, I can't wait any longer."

Cruelly, Naruto pushed on the base of the plug. Sasuke's back bowed off the bed and he was groaning as Naruto continued to fuck him with the plug inside his ass. Soon, his soft groans and moans, fingers clutching on the sheets and toes curling in pleasure had Naruto pulling the plug from Sasuke's ass.

"Naruto, make love to me. Now."

With one leg pushed over Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke felt the sweet burn of his lover entering him, clenching down with the slow glide in. He clutched at Naruto's arms and his breath came short and staccato as the blonde leaned down for a kiss. Pulling out slowly, Naruto pushed back in, fucking him in short teasing jabs before burying myself all of the way in.

Whimpers and moans had Naruto moving harder and deeper, his fingers clutching hard red marks into Sasuke' s skin. The pain of the grip melded with his pleasure and spurred Naruto on faster. He wrapped his arms around the back of his lover's tan neck, his chest arching, body ebbing to Naruto's flow. Taking every deep thrust with delighted gasps and fingers scratching down a golden back.

He tipped his head back against the bed and cradled Naruto's head into the crook of my neck. Being filled with his cock, combined with the weight of Naruto's body had Sasuke shivering with pleasure. His hand slowly smoothed down Naruto's side and the hard fucking slowed. Naruto was kissing his neck as he made slow, slick, bone-trembling, gut-tightening, love to him. Kisses were dropped on his collarbone, before his head canted to the side. Sharp canines were teasing his skin, the same spot of skin Naruto had bit down in almost ten years ago in that empty gym at Gai's.

"Please," Sasuke groaned but the teeth did not sink in yet. Instead, the thrusts grew harder. Sasuke groaned and lifted my hips to match Naruto's thrusts, trying to take him even deeper. Then, suddenly, both of his hands were grabbed and pinned to the bed. Naruto's hips were like a flipped switch, once off, was now on and were a battering ram inside him, zeroing in on Sasuke's prostate with every thrust.

White was behind his eyes but he forced the orbs to open and saw Naruto. His eyes had taken on a…red tint? Was he seeing right? Sasuke did not care as his orgasm built on the wave of pleasure, closer and closer and closer but lingering on the edge. He was close to nirvana…_so close_…s_o fucking close_ if only- _Ah!_ Sharp teeth were biting down on his skin- hard. His mind went white. He arched and his world exploded in a riotous swirl of white and red.

Fast thrusts seared his belly and sweat was dripping on his skin until, still somewhere between utopia and earth, he felt Naruto roar and was shuddering inside him, spilling hot and thick so deep inside him. As he came down from his high, his hand slipped down wet shoulder blades to a strong back while the other smoothed wet blond bangs away.

Naruto's eyes had lost the red tint and were now pure shimmering blue. His throat worked over and over again and his lips opened but nothing came. Sasuke smiled, "Merry Christmas."

His mouth was taken in a soft, deep, loving kiss, "God I love you," Naruto said as he pulled out to lay beside him. Sasuke snuggled into his side while Naruto pulled him even closer. "Merry Christmas indeed. S'uke...You think you can wear those for New Year Eve?"

"I'll think about it," Sasuke sighed in contentment.

* * *

**_A.N: I'm getting to A.I. Robot as soon as I can, guys. Thanks for sticking with me. And as usual Review Damnit._**


	11. Sick Sasuke

**Side fics to Drafted: Sick Sasuke**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

**A/N: Probably the WORST TIME TO WRITE THIS considering this pandemic, but this was being written for months now… all the same, be safe y'all. Sasuke is still 26 y'll. **

**Un-Beta'd. **

**Dedicated to: Lobstirrchwan! **

* * *

_There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down_  
_I know life would suck without you (whoa oh oh)_  
_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole, but I love you_

_Pink: True Love_

* * *

"… Agent Uchiha… are you okay?"

Black eyes narrowed to the sorry peon who had just asked him that question, "I am, why? Are you questioning the integrity of my advice?"

"No," the man squirmed in his seat, "It's just…. you've said the same thing three times already."

Sasuke blinked a little, had he? "So? I was just trying to stress my point; we cannot see the Kurdish forces as enemies."

"We know that Agent," A smooth voice said from the back of the darkened room just as the lights flickered on.

It didn't escape the gathered how Sasuke winced.

"Agent Uchiha," Director Boyles said smoothly, "Your advice on the Kurds was cohesive but do you know that the moment we entered this room, over an hour ago, our biometric data was taken and for the last forty-five minutes your temperature has been on the rise. I've seen you stifle four sneezes in the last ten minutes and you just flinched at the light. The repetition wasn't to stress your point; it was a lapse of short term memory."

Sasuke's jaw clenched, "I'm fine."

"No you are not," Director replied. "Your skin is flushed and your breathing is labored, you are ill Agent; please go home and let your husband take care of you."

"Commander Uzumaki is at the Naval Base and he's way too busy to just leave his duties to chauffeur me home," Sasuke said tightly. "And besides, I'm not married."

"You're right," Director Boyles replied, "But you two have been involved for nearly eight years now, that is a common law marriage in my book. Besides, Commander Uzumaki has been notified half an hour ago and is almost here."

Sasuke felt betrayed. He opened his mouth to speak when the landline rang and Boyles answered it curtly, "Boyles here… yes, I see. Send him in, he's expected."

Murder…. localized genocide…. unleashing those deca-nanomite robots that carried ionized Ebola and were trained to kill by a sting. Those were the ideas to eliminate these traitors that sprung to Sasuke's mind. He squared his jaw and began to pack up his laptop bag.

He slung the strap over his shoulder and was about to go to the door when his vision blurred and had to grab at the nearest flat surface. He grimaced. Fuck it all, he was sick. The door handle turned in and a man, tall, broad-shouldered, dressed in army fatigues, a black t-shirt and was aggressively blond came in. His blue eyes ran to Sasuke and he sighed.

"Sorry Director, that you had to deal with this," Naruto said, "But thank you for calling me. I'll take care of it."

Sasuke glared, "Go to hell, you sanctimonious ass. I'd rather walk home than be in three feet of you."

"I'm flattered bastard but I'm allergic to hell, which you don't believe in," Naruto said easily. He then bowed his head to the men, "How long will he have, sirs?"

"As long as he needs to get back to normality," Director Boyles said while twiddling his pen. "Take him home, Commander."

"And don't let him out to terrorize the village," someone quipped. Sasuke's head snapped to that person, his glare primed to decapitate and kill when Naruto grabbed his shoulder and turned him away.

"Come on, Uchiha, you know your one freaky lab accident away from weaponizing that glare," Naruto said.

Sasuke felt himself being ushered down the carpeted corridor and then the elevator was called. A hand was pressed to his forehead and Sasuke flinched away from the touch but not before Naruto had felt the overly-warmness on his skin.

"Hell, S'uke, you're burning up," Naruto said as he pushed Sasuke into the elevator. "We need to get you some medicine ASAP."

"I don't need any fucking medicine," Sasuke snarled.

Warm hands grabbed his shoulder and Naruto stared at him, "Baby, your eyes are unfocused, you have a wobble in your step and your skin is hotter than rocks around the fucking Yosemite Geyser."

"Fuck. You." Sasuke hissed as the elevator hit the ground floor.

"Jeeze, you're a grumpy grouch when you're sick," Naruto's hand guided him past the lobby, used his visitor's pass to swipe them out and when they hit the warm air, Naruto guided him to the visitor's car park and the to the Dodge Ram. "Get in, you bastard."

Grunting, Sasuke went in and flung his laptop on the backseat and strapped himself in. He leaned his feverish head on the headrest while Naruto had the air conditioner on. One-handed, the soldier drove them out of the compound and into the town. He drove down to the nearest CVS and hopped out, while Sasuke stewed in the truck.

He seethed. This was hell on earth to him. He vowed strange and cruel death upon the heads of his department that had sent him away. He needed to work, dammit. And Naruto, if that sonofabitch dared stop him from coming to work the next day, he was going to—a dizzy spell had him grabbing his head and sucking in air as if he was dying. The roiling feel in his chest and the sudden spike of his temperature, had him cringing.

The door was tugged open and warm air came in for a moment before Naruto hopped in, closed the door and then uncapped the bottle of DayQuil. Pouring the liquid out, he handed the cup over to Sasuke, "Don't make me have to hold you down and force ye to drink it."

Scowling, Sasuke took the cap and shot the medicine back before grimacing. "Cherry, dobe? Of all the fucking flavors you had to get me cherry?"

"I'm sorry, what would you have preferred?" Naruto asked easily. "Some mint green DPH with a double dose of battery acid?"

"I'd take the battery acid, no chaser thank you," he huffed even as the medicine was starting to work.

Naruto took the freeway and dialed up a Nickelback song on the radio. The smooth motion of the car and the painkillers were making his drowsy and by the time Naruto pulled into their shared home driveway, he was one breath away from a heavy sleep. The Naruto—the bastard he was—uttered something that had Sasuke growling under his breath.

"Do you want me to carry you up, sweetheart?"

"Fuck you and go die in a fire," Sasuke huffed before popping the inside handle and getting out. His legs felt like rubber underneath him and his vision swam but he managed to get out and into the house. Dropping his laptop bag on the couch, he tugged his jacket off and nearly ripped his tie away too. His mind was deliriously imagining a bed when Naruto grabbed his arm and steered him into the bedroom.

"Let me help you take a bath and then whip up some soup for you. You're an asshole but I love you," he said softly, "So, you're gonna have to eat before you take the next dose." He then hunkered down and Sasuke looked into the warm blue eyes he had fallen in love with eight years ago on the basketball court at Gai's. "I know you're gonna bitch and whine about it but you're gonna have to stay away from the office for a while. There are dozens of analysts there, I'm sure they can hold down the fort until you get well."

Huffing—of sniffing really—Sasuke sighed, "Fuck it all."

"That's my beautiful bastard, now, about that bath," Naruto clapped him on the shoulder. "Lukewarm or the fires of Mount Doom hot?"

After a bath, vegetable soup, and more fucking medicine, Sasuke tried to banish the fatigue pulling him down and look at his laptop. But why the fuck were all the letters mixed up? He squinted, trying to put back the word Benghazi where it should be after Libya but the damn thing would not cooperate. Or, was it his brain?

"All right," Naruto said, plucking the laptop away, "That's enough. You're gonna fry your brain at this level."

Huffing, he clutched at the blanket while Naruto joined him on their bed. "I know you're a fucking workaholic baby but it won't do you any good to pushing yourself further than you can manage." An arm was wrapped around him and he—reluctantly (at least, that was what he told himself) he leaned into the hold. "You need to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead," Sasuke muttered half-heartedly.

"Keep pushin' and you will be," Naruto snorted, "Let's just get some rest, okay, been a long day for you."

"No, it wasn't," he countered.

"Baby, this morning you nearly used a stick of butter as deodorant," Naruto teased. "Thank god I got there in time or you'd have gone to work smelling like _'I Can't Believe It's Not Butter'."_

"Bastard," Sasuke sighed but then sank into his lover's arms. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto kissed his forehead. "At least you're not burning up. Maybe it was just a bug or something."

"Y—" he yawned. "Maybe."

Soon enough, he was out like a light.

* * *

Three days in and Sasuke was getting to his limit. Wavering between bouts of dizziness and little hunger, these fucking four walls were beginning to close in on him. Naruto was gone for most of the day leaving him alone with HBO and CNN, the only two channels of their 400 plus that he was willing to watch. He was sick that he wasn't at work but then when he took more than five tottering steps to the bathroom he remembered why. Even worse, he had not been touched in the three days. He wanted…fuck…he wanted _Naruto_. It was not as if he was sick on the bed, his vertigo only reared its ugly when he stood.

He shut the TV off and went to the bedroom. Shrugging the thin blanket off her sat at the edge of the bed wondering what to do to get his lover to well…get on him. He rubbed his face, glad that the mucus had dried up a day ago. He tugged his shirt off and laid back on the bed, resting. What might it take to get his boyfriend to fuck him?

A visual clue maybe?

He managed to wiggle out of his shorts and black boxer-briefs. Now, if this did not do the trick, he would have to wonder if Naruto was a red-blooded as he claimed. Checking his cell, he noted it was time for his man to come back home so he managed to drape the blanket over his cock. However, he began to think of the past eight years with his lover and he was getting hard. His hand pressed on the cloth ever so lightly but he refrained from touching himself...yet.

The scrape of wheels on gravel only made his expectation higher and he even slid a hand under the blanket to touch himself. He began to lose him in his own fantasy when Naruto called, "Sasuke, baby, you here?"

His low moan had to be nearly inaudible but soon Naruto was pushing the door in and walking in, only to stop at the doorway and stare. He forced his eyes open and looked through lust heavy eyes to his lover. "Care to join me?"

"Sasuke," Naruto asked warily, "Are ye sure about this?"

"Have it your way. I'll take care of myself then," he said only to have the blanket be ripped away from him then Naruto placed his knees on the edge of the bed in front of him and then everything …disappeared. Naruto's hands, lips, and tongue, had pleasure spiking through him as he sucked Sasuke's cock. Peeling his eyes open he watched him, barely breathing. Naruto's brow was furrowed but then his blue eyes flick up to meet Sasuke and his heart nearly stopped. Fuck. His gamble had been right.

"Keep going," he breathed, "You're fucking amazing."

He slid his hands into golden hair and rocked his hips, fucking Naruto mouth slowly, groaning as his lover bobbed his head faster. Then he stopped and Sasuke was about to cry out in loss when the hurried shucking of clothes had him seeing a magnificent golden body being unclothed.

"Want me right here on my back?" Sasuke asked giddily, "Or—"

"I want you to stay right there S'uke, don't move."

Sliding unto the bed, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's flushed body again, holding him for a kiss that turned Sasuke's insides out in the very best way. Sinking down on top of him, Naruto kissed Sasuke passionately, not caring that the Uchiha's slightly feverishly body was pressed against his.

"I want you just like this," Naruto whispered then kissed Sasuke once more. Reaching over to the nightstand, he fumbled for the lube, while the sheets gathered in Sasuke's curling fingers. He cocked his legs up while Naruto slicked his fingers up.

Slowly, Naruto began to prep him, "Damn baby, I love how you're still so tight. How do you want it, rough and fast or soft and slow?"

"Don't—" Sasuke arched with a pant, "Don't' give a fuck, just get inside me."

Cocking Sasuke's legs over his shoulders, Naruto was about to guide himself in but stopped, "On second thought…turn around, baby."

Those words shot straight to Sasuke's balls, and he bit down on a moan. He knew what Naruto wanted and he wanted it too, a rough, hard fuck with him on his hands and knees, pinned down and doing nothing but taking it. As he shifted position, Naruto was behind him pressing against Sasuke's bottom, folding himself over his back. Sasuke's head was already spinning and the anticipation was almost driving him insane. And just like that, he felt the wide dome at his entrance and with a sucked breath and a smooth slide he was filled in, balls deep.

Sasuke's head twisted sideways on the pillow while a hot body covered his and wide hands covered his to lace their fingers together. All Sasuke could think of was Naruto's heat and being filled in so deeply. He felt kisses being dropped on his shoulders while Naruto's cock slid deeper. As Naruto always does when he wanted to fuck hard, he took his time, letting Sasuke get used to him before he went to town. Sasuke's body yielded easily to him, feeling the soft glide in and out before Naruto's hips found a perfect, smooth cadence, for a few strokes, anyway.

Just as Sasuke felt his body get lax and when he would finally breathe, Naruto sped up. There was a death grip on Sasuke's hips now and the blond, with one hand, held him perfectly still as he slammed into the raven. Skin slapped against skin obscenely. Every thrust knocked Sasuke breath from his lungs, and halfway out of his mind he was moaning and cursing, but the only thing he could feel was Naruto, warm body and is hard, thick cock tunneling through him, zeroing in on his prostate with every ram and the deliciously painful grip on his hips.

Naruto kneed his legs apart and his weight shifted, pushing Sasuke all the way down onto the pillow-top mattress, as he fucked Sasuke deep and hard. Nothing else existed for Sasuke, nothing else mattered, only the Uzumaki's cock driving into him, and his own abandoned cock rubbing against the sheets. He felt the orgasm building by the second but did not want this lovely erotic torture to end.

His fingers clawed at the sheets and his toes curled tightly but under Naruto's bulk, he could not move. It was halfway torture to lie there and just take it, to love how his man fucked him but he was still somewhat weak so maybe it was for the best. With Naruto's body against his and his sliding cock assuring him of their love, it was impossible to think of anything else, but his body was starting to lock up.

Naruto's hot breath was in his ear. "Fuck baby, you get tight when you're close."

Biting his lip, Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to lose his shit just yet. He felt Naruto getting close by how he sounded— his catching breath, his strained and shaky voice and shorted jabs of his cock. Naruto then rallied up and managed to thrust even harder as if he fuck up to Sasuke's throat. Grabbing the sheets, Sasuke pressed forehead into the mattress, holding his breath and hoping.

_Come on, Naruto, get me to the last…get me there._

And then, as if was an answer to his prayer, Naruto sank his sharp teeth into Sasuke's shoulder. And he comes apart, screaming. One second, Sasuke's on the verge, and the next, he's gone, utterly gone. His body locking up, his breath trapped in his lungs while his cock is spurting out cum on the sheets. Naruto just kept fucking him relentlessly even though he was shattered underneath him. Then Naruto grabbed his hips, roared like an untamed beast and collapsed on top of him. All Sasuke could do was to lie there- not like he was going to complain- and clench his passage over the still hard cock inside him while the aftershocks rippled through him.

"Fuck." Naruto breathed and he exhales, his big body relaxing on top of Sasuke they way the Uchiha loved it after a session like that.

"Fuck is right," Sasuke's breathed.

Naruto dropped a light kiss on his shoulder. "You started it."

As Naruto pulled out, Sasuke flipped on the back and cuddled close, "You know," Sasuke murmured, with his head on his boyfriend's chest. "Whatever I've got you might have just got it too."

Naruto laughed, "Like hell, I've been poisoned with the worst fucking cocktail of poisons and that shit did not even stick. Try again."

"Fine," Sasuke yawned, "Keep fucking me like that and I'm sure I'll recover, deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

_**A/N: I swear I'm working on A.I. Robot but in the meantime, REVIEW DAMMIT!**_


	12. If It Ain't Broke

**Side fics to Drafted: If It Ain't Broke…**

**Pairing: Naru/Sasu**

**Rating: NC-17 **

**Disclaimer: "Naruto', don't own it; not mine. I just borrow Masashi's characters and replace them in naughty positions, and I mean really naughty positions.**

**Summary: Little one-shots depicting Naruto and Sasuke's life after "Drafted."**

**A/N: I DO NOT PERSONALLY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE CIA/NSA/FBI/AREA 51 aside from what I see on TV.**

**UN-BETA'D**

* * *

_**One day, me no even talking to you  
Next day, watch me call ya  
One minute, you hit me  
Then the next you want me put it on ya**_

_**I love it when we fight just to make up  
Funny how bad words turn to making love  
I get under your skin, babe, just because  
I love it when we fight just to make up**_

_**Well, make it up to me, baby  
I make you happy in the bed**_**  
**

—**R-City, Make Up**

Dumbfounded, Sasuke watched at Director Boyles, took his phone, and pressed a button—a speed dial button. His eyes were latched on Sasuke when he spoke. "Commander Uzumaki, Boyles here, Code 2, your husband is being… difficult."

Difficult.

The motherfucker said _difficult_.

And when the _fuck_ had, they made a distress code specifically to for him? And again, he and Naruto were not married, so what the fuck? Leaning back into his chair, Sasuke pasted his trademark. _I do not give a fuck/ you're playing with fire _look on his face and listened to the Director talk to Naruto.

"ETA ten minutes? That's acceptable," Director Boyles nodded as if Naruto could see him from the army base. "We'll be expecting you."

Giving a long-suffering sigh, while his chest was blistering with rage, Sasuke stood and began to pack. "Despite your objections, Director, bio-chemical weapons have no effect on the insurgents in North Korea. We still do not know the extent of their national immunization protocol. What to say they have not made their citizens immune to almost every toxicant made?"

"Using the bioweapon is not a definitive, Agent Uchiha," the Director said calmly. "It is only the last resort tabled by the White House analysts. With any luck, we will not have to use it." He paused, "I suppose, you're heading out for the playground, hm?

How the fuck did the man know that? Whenever Sasuke was pissed off, Naruto took him to the Naval base to work off his anger, but seeing as the commander was doing a three-month stint on the CIA grounds, he took Sasuke to the training yard just below instead. But calling the multimillion, GI-Joe tech level facility, the playground was beyond the pale.

"Yes," Sasuke said simply. "And I would appreciate it if your pawns did not make more bets this time."

"I cannot give you that Agent Uchiha," the man's lips twitched. "Seems like yours and your husband's fights are the only enjoyment we have around here."

Refraining for rolling his eyes, Sasuke closed his laptop bag and nodded, "Excuse me."

He got to the lobby just as Naruto came in. The blond took one look at him, sighed then reached out for his bag. "You're pissed."

A sleek eyebrow ticked up. "You can't tell?"

"Will you stop being an asshole for one second," Naruto huffed. "I'll meet you at the regular place. Your sweats are in your locker, right?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded as the elevator came, and they stepped in.

It took them to the ground floor, and then he took a side stair to the underground lockers. Flashing his badge at the sensor, Sasuke stepped into the underground lockers while Naruto went off to put away his laptop in their car.

Changed into his sweat-pants, a dark tank-top that blared his triple band of blue and AEUQTIAS tattoo on his arm. He laced up his sneakers numbly and, after a few breaths, left the locker rooms to the outside compound.

On the way to the ring, near a forested stretch of land, Sasuke spotted the edge of the circle and stepped into the makeshift ring. "Good."

"So, here we are again…" Naruto noted as he too stepped forward. "Fighting like our teenage selves."

"Except now, we're ten years older," Sasuke said. "But I'm still pissed at you for forcing me to rest when I was sick." Sasuke took a readied stance, " I plan on doing major damage so you get a free pass to hit me as much as you can first, after that… brace yourself."

"Aw, in other words, are you saying you're worried about me?" Naruto said, unable to help the tease.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. It didn't matter; Naruto knew Sasuke was spoiling for a fight, to exorcise his anger and asserting his dominance, the one he pretended to Naruto has. In all things, he and Naruto were equal, but Sasuke had just an edge in maturity. Most days, Naruto was a kid in a man's body—expect when they were fucking.

Sasuke watched him, snorting. "You going to start?"

"This is your party. I figure you should have the first dance," Naruto said.

"Oh, shut up," Sasuke temper flared.

The first blow Sasuke aimed at him was easy to dodge, Naruto ducking around it with a soft mocking snort. The next came, and Naruto weaved again and then around the follow-up blow.

"Are we warming up first?" Naruto asked with a cock of his head.

Sasuke was testing the waters, not going as hard as he could be, but trying to read Naruto 's reaction time and the way he moved. Something he did not need to do as they had been fighting for the best part of ten years—he knew all Naruto's tricks. When the next attack came, Naruto weaved around it again, but Sasuke twisted unexpectedly and landed his fist in Naruto's middle.

The dam broke.

He was almost taken off-guard by the flurry of the next set of Naruto's retaliation. The Uzumaki had let Sasuke tested the waters enough Naruto came at him with fists flying. Sasuke fended them off with little thought. When it came to fighting with Naruto, he slipped into some strange subspace and reacted out of instinct than thought.

When Naruto took a break, Sasuke dived in. Careful to avoid the several blows aimed at him, Naruto dodged around those he could, and swept the rest away from him, sending Sasuke 's fists to either side before they could touch him.

"I don't know, are you done 'dancing' yet?" Sasuke mocked.

"You're doing the two-step," Naruto grinned, "I'm on tango."

Frustrated again, but of how close he had come to hitting Naruto, Sasuke upped the ante. Naruto was a big man, only a few inches taller than Naruto, but he had twice the bulk, and all of it was muscle. Sasuke wasn't going to ignore that one solid punch from Naruto would spell disaster, but he wasn't going to allow his head to get knocked off by the stronger man.

Aiming a series of kicks, Sasuke clocked a roundhouse into Naruto jaw, but the man only flicked away and laughed.

"I've been waiting till you decided to start the fight," Naruto threw over.

With speed Sasuke hadn't been expecting, Naruto threw himself forward, in a somewhat animalistic move—fucking capoeira—and shoved his shoulder into him, pivoted on one heel, and came up with a kick that passed Sasuke's cheek by an inch. He threw himself back on his hands and skidded away, with a grin.

Naruto leaped up with a grin, he spun a kick, and the blow landed but was deflected by the arm Sasuke shoved out toward him. It was a glancing blow, but enough to take Naruto off-balance, forcing him to twist to catch himself on the ground with one heel before Sasuke rushed in, and he was sent flying.

Sasuke twisted with that same startling speed and lashed out with one foot, using his body's momentum to drive his foot forward with extra force. Naruto caught it, a jolt running up his arms as the boot drove into his palms, but it was far better than taking the blow to its intended place in his gut. He knew better than to hold onto Sasuke's foot, but was a second late as Sasuke leaped and slammed his foot into the side Naruto's head.

Naruto shook the blow off like a terminator and recalibrated, hopping on his feet to shake the residual effects away. As fucking usual, people were gathered at the side, taking in the fight.

It was mindless, the flow, weaving and bobbing, flipping away, spinning, ducking, and that moment—almost slow motion—when Naruto grabbed his arm and Sasuke used the momentum to spin up, brace his hands on Naruto's shoulder and did a handstand on the man's shoulders. Suspended in the air for an eternal moment, Sasuke heard the hush fall over the crowd before time started again. When he flicked over and did a triple summersault away, he spun to his lover and grinned.

Sasuke rushed in just as Naruto did, and they met blow for blow, the synergy smooth like a river flowing. It was freeing, not having to think, only react. The blows stung- but stung good.

He knew that later, Naruto would kiss those sore spots, lick over the bruises, and worship his body so tenderly, he'd be floating in a sea of pleasure. They broke away, but he wasted no time in advancing on Naruto, lashing out with another series of blows. Naruto dodged once more, unable to help his laugh as the strike sailed half an inch from his jaw, Sasuke 's knuckles nearly brushing his cheek as his fist flew by.

Sasuke growled. "Fuck."

Adrenaline pumping, Naruto grabbed him, bodied him, grabbed his middle, and power slammed him to the mate. The air whooshed out of Sasuke's lungs as his back slammed into the ground, but he kept head from knocking. Sasuke grinned, twisted his body, and soon it was Naruto who was on the ground with Sasuke trapping his arms above his head.

Sasuke cocked his head, smirking, "You look good on your back, Commander, you should keep it up."

Naruto took advantage of the moment, used the man's hips to push himself away, and yank his legs free from beneath him. Sasuke back, trying to get away from Naruto before he could get caught. Naruto locked his legs around Sasuke's waist, shoving them back on the ground using his chest and weight to hold Sasuke down.

Sasuke laughed, "For that commander, dinner is on you."

Naruto dipped his head to kiss Sasuke, not minding the sweat dripping unto Sasuke's lips. "Deal."

Pulling away, Naruto held out his hand and pulled Sasuke up. Looking at the crowd, Sasuke sighed, "Why the fuck is it always like this with us."

The blonde shrugged and tugged his shirt off, showing the scores of people his golden skin, muscles, and tattoos. He slapped it over his shoulder and shrugged, "You know what they say, if it ain't broke…"

Someone had said those words to him a long time ago—back at Kyushu with the mission to take down Orochimaru's cell— Hydra. Kin. Kin had said that to him. The memory of the dead girl nearly shot him down a path of regret, but he shook it off. At least Kin was not suffering anymore.

"Catch me later," Sasuke said, "I'm gonna shower."

* * *

Naked and shivering under Naruto's hand, Sasuke revealed in his lover stroking his cock, getting incredibly hard again at Naruto's fingers in his ass.

The blood was pounding in Sasuke ears as he slid his body closer to Naruto, who was between his knees. Sasuke widened his legs up so that they're on either side of his body, Naruto's thighs resting on the inside of Sasuke's thighs.

Naruto is smiling now, not the wide goofy grin he usually wore, but a tender, loving contrite smile at the damage he had caused. Sasuke knew that Naruto saw all the blackening-blueing spots on Sasuke's milky skin showed everything—every touch, every mark, every place.

Captured in the haze of his pleasure, Sasuke placed one and on top of Naruto's on his cock, and squeezed gently as they stroked together. With one hand on top of Naruto's and the other grabbing at the sheets, Sasuke nearly mewled when Naruto dropped a kiss on his ribcage.

"Don't," he panted, "Its not your fault. I asked for it."

In response, Naruto laid himself on Sasuke, braced his weight on his arms, and kissed the Uchiha. A slow, loving kiss loaded with heat and lust and longing. "I should have pulled my punches." He whispered.

"Like fuck you will," Sasuke attempted to glare, but it fell flat. "I'm not some chick asking you for a play fight, Naruto, if I ask you to go berserk on me, fucking do it." Trapping Naruto's face in his hands, Sasuke said, "You are the only one I trust to get my head in the right place, dobe. You're the only one who has a hand on my leash to keep me sane, so if I need you to punch me back into sanity, you will damn well do it. Y' hear me?"

Naruto laughed, "I love you too, baby,"

Satisfied, Sasuke shuddered lightly with anticipation and arousal when Naruto cocked his leg up, and the head of his cock pushed in. Arching back, Sasuke felt Naruto bring his free hand to his face and gently—so gently—stroked Sasuke's cheek, looking into Sasuke's eyes. He whispered soft words of love, and adoration to the Sasuke as he slid in fully,

Gently pushing Sasuke back on the bed, Naruto lifted both of his legs to rest on his shoulders and started to move. The feeling was sublime, and Sasuke fell into the rhythm soon, sliding his body to meet the thrusts, pressing Naruto deeper inside him. The motion is slow, like molasses on a winter morning, but Sasuke felt it all; every stroke, every vein, every pulse, and sank his blunt nails into his lover's thighs.

Gradually Naruto expanded the arc of his movements, withdrawing to let the fat head of his cock rest inside Sasuke before sheathing himself fully inside the Uchiha. Blue eyes, the consistency of lasers, were all over Sasuke's body, watching him move, shudder, quake, and come apart under the blond's touch.

Once or twice, Naruto's eyes would close, and his head would loll back, his peach lips parting with the soft moans and groans of his pleasure. A look of pure beauty to Sasuke. His body, thick and muscled, started to thrust in harder, delivering back-breaking thrusts and Sasuke is no longer able to think about _anything_. The only thing that exists in his world was his and Naruto's connection, the intertwining of their bodies and souls.

Sasuke grabbed his cock, his flesh rock-hard from the sensational sex and sweet sensations possessing his body. He palmed his tender cock, stroking up and down, but he's so sensitive that the contact is almost unbearable.

Naruto paused, and drops Sasuke's legs down from his shoulders, guiding them around his hips. Automatically, Sasuke hooked his ankles over his lover's waist and pulled him in deeper. Falling forward, Naruto caught himself on his elbows and dips his mouth to Sasuke's chest, suckling one nipple into his mouth.

Sasuke's hand bury themselves in Naruto's wet golden curls, gripping at the strands and riding out the pure ecstasy in his body. Naruto lips left his nipples and travel up, leaving a trail of wet, sucking kisses up across a pale collarbone, up to Sasuke's neck, and finally meets his mouth. They kiss while Naruto grabs his leg in a tight grip, and starts hammering inside Sasuke.

Pulling away from the kiss, the Uchiha's head falls back, and his mouth opens with cries of lust. Soon, the friction of Naruto's belly on his cock is all it takes for Sasuke to shatter, his body splinters in fragments, and white is behind his eyes. Dimly, he feels Naruto coming inside him, pulse after pulse of hot cum coating his channel, and he lets out a satisfied gasp at the feel.

When the world stopped spinning in reverse, neither Sasuke or Naruto move from the tight embrace. All Sasuke wants is to feel the heated breaths on his collarbone and feel the tiny aftershocks run through him. Naruto is moving inside him, flexing a little, but then pulls away and slips out of his body, only to take Sasuke's in his arms and smile.

"See, baby," Naruto dropped a kiss on his temple. "I love you; you love me, we fight like madmen and come back to fuck it out. It ain't broke... and will never be."

"Promise?" Sasuke asked, with more vulnerability that he would ever admit to.

"Promise."

* * *

**A/N: Errrrmmm... review?**


End file.
